


An Unexpected Predicament

by NataliaWho2214



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkwardness, Babies, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship/Love, Love, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWho2214/pseuds/NataliaWho2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending an intimate night with the Doctor after his regeneration, Clara Oswald finds herself pregnant. How will the pair cope with the unexpected news and all that it brings? This story takes place in Series 8 however it will diverge a little and become a little bit of an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clara Oswald looked down at the piece of plastic in her hands.

_Positive._

She was pregnant. Of course, she loved children. She’d been a nanny for years before starting her teaching career, but she never imagined having any children any time soon. Hell, she still ate pot noodles three times a week for dinner and slept in until noon on her days off. She wanted to be settled, married, with a proper house and stability before thinking about having kids. However, that was no longer the case.

She looked over to the phone sitting on her bathroom counter, she’d have to call him soon and tell him the news.

How would he react? They had only had one night together and had never spoken about it. He had been delirious, and she was overwhelmed from seeing his regeneration and crashing in Victorian London. Would he be happy to be a father again after thousands of years? He never spoke of his family, he alway kept it himself. It was understandable, she was the same way when it came to conversations about her mother.

She then thought to Danny Pink, her new colleague and rebound crush. He’d asked her out on a date before she’d had the chance to take the test, and now she’d have to tell him that it wouldn’t work out.

_‘Sorry Danny, I’m unable to make it to our date...you see, my best mate is an alien who changes face and one day we had sex resulting in my pregnancy…’_

Definitely not the way to share that type of news.

She picked up her phone, biting the bullet and called him.

“What is it Clara?” The Scottish brogue rumbled.

“Hi Doctor, what’re you doing right now?”

“I’m in the vortex. What do you need?”

“Can you come pick me up?”

“It’s not Wednesday…”

“I know that. I just need to see you.”

“Clara is something the matter?”

“Just pick me up Doctor!”

“Whatever you say boss.” He grumbled before hanging up.

She walked out into her living room before hearing the TARDIS materialize.

She opened the door after the noises ceased and walked in. The TARDIS hummed happily as she walked to the console. She probably already knew, which explained her out of character, kindness in the previous weeks.

“I’m picking you up just like you told me.” He greeted. “Now why did you call?”

“I haven’t seen you in two weeks Doctor…”

“I was going to pick you up this coming Wednesday…”

“I wanted to talk to you.” She began.

He looked down sadly at her words. “I know what this is about…”

“You do?”  
“I do, and I completely understand. Things have changed a lot since the regeneration…”

“They certainly have.” She sighed.

“And I know it’s difficult...watching a regeneration is never easy. Clara, if you want to leave, I’ll respect your decision. I know that I’m not the young and handsome Doctor you remember and I don’t want to make things….

“Leave?! What are you talking about?”

“I thought you no longer wanted to travel with me.”

“No. It’s actually quite the opposite. I think you’re probably stuck with me…”

“What are you talking about Clara?”

“I’m pregnant.” She admitted. She saw his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “I know this isn’t the news you were expecting to hear, but I’ve taken a test...it must have happened the night when we were at Vastra and Jenny’s.”

Before she knew it, he was standing right next to her, his hands on her belly and his eyes closed; feeling the link between himself and their unborn child.

“Doctor, I don’t know what to do.” She sighed. “How am I supposed to tell my family? And how the hell did this even happen?!”

“I’ll help you Clara, I will. This is our child and I won’t let you deal with this on your own.”

“Thank you. How long are Gallifreyan pregnancies?”

“Twelve months.”

She groaned. A year of being pregnant sounded unappealing.

He silently lead them to the med bay, Clara had no clue how far along in pregnancy she was and due to his genes, seeing a doctor on Earth was out of the question.

He let her lay back on the examination table and watched as she lifted her shirt to reveal her flat belly. He placed the transducer on her stomach with some gel and watched the screen.

Both of their attention turned to the screen before them. Two heart beats beating simultaneously and a small peanut shaped creature. This was their child.

“You’re five and a half weeks along…” He said in a hushed voice.

She couldn’t respond. What she had seen on that screen was both incredibly exciting and terrifying at the same time. She wiped the gel off of her skin and walked to the library. She left him alone in the med bay, unsure of how to move forward. Until this point, they had never spoken about what had happened the night they conceived. He’d told her that he wasn’t her boyfriend, he had tried distancing himself from being domestic and now here they were doing the exact opposite.

* * *

“What do we do now?” She asked as she walked into the console room.

“What do you mean?”

“Well first, I’m pregnant with an alien baby and I’m human. Second, you live in a time machine and I live in a one bedroom flat in London. Third, we spend our spare time saving planets and getting chased by dangerous aliens…”

“I don’t know Clara.” He replied.

“Well we need to figure it out! I’m terrified and nervous but also really excited and happy. Seeing our child on that screen made it real for me. We need to start figuring it out before I give birth.”

“I know, I just need some time to adjust….I haven’t been a father in years.”

“That’s alright. Will you still pick me up on Wednesday?”

“Are you sure you still want to travel?”

“I do. As long as it’s not too dangerous.”

“I’ll see you Wednesday then.” He replied before watching her walk back out to her flat.

After the TARDIS dematerialized, he stalked off into his bedroom. He rarely used it for sleep, but more so as a place to think without distractions. He walked over to the shelf and looked at the mementos of his past. A baby’s bonnet from when his first child was born, knit socks that belonged to Susan that his wife had made. He was going to be a father again and he was scared out of his mind. He never imagined that he’d have the chance to be a father once more, he didn’t know if he even deserved it. He was old and jaded and he’d lost sight of who he was. Would he be good enough to raise a child? And Clara, his Clara, would she resent him for sticking her with this life?

* * *

Clara watched the TARDIS dematerialize before her. She wasn’t surprised with the reaction she had received. If it had been with the other Doctor she would have expected his face to flush before his flailing limbs took over. Not this regeneration, she knew he would remain collected and calm, she just wished she could read him better.

She sighed and shrugged before opting to change into her pajamas and making herself dinner consisting primarily of comfort food.

She fell asleep that night on her couch with a late night chat show on in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short one, however I wanted to leave it off where I did because the next chapter is going to be quite long.

As promised, the TARDIS materialized in her flat on a Wednesday afternoon soon after she'd come home from work. 

She entered the blue box and found the Doctor at the console. She also saw countless books scattered by the chair, she saw a couple of titles one of which she was certain included the word baby.

"Here on Wednesday just like I promised." He greeted. "Are you well?"

She looked paler than she normally did, which worried him slightly. He was used to seeing her warm complexion, but at the moment she looked as if she hadn't seen the sun in a while.

"I am. I've been a little queasy every now and then, but it's not horrible."

"Good, so where do you want to go? Your choice today."

She'd told him she wanted to meet Robin Hood. Of course, he had responded by saying that Robin Hood never existed, but he took her to woods of Nottingham any how. 

Despite wanting a safe and easy trip through time, trouble found them which was how she found herself having dinner with the Sheriff while the Doctor and Robin Hood were sitting in a jail cell.

The spread of food in front of her made her gag. It didn't look very appetizing to someone from the 21st century, and her pregnancy didn't make it any easier. Still, she made it through the dinner and managed to find the Doctor once more.

Once they were back on the TARDIS, she was eager to get back into her regular clothes. Once she was dressed, she made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea. The TARDIS was still on her best behavior, not replacing the sugar with salt as she often did or making the kettle spark to give her a scare. 

"Is it true?"

She jumped as he startled her.

"God, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

"What's true?"

"That I'm your hero?"

"Is it such a bad thing if you are?"

"I'm not a good person Clara. The oncoming storm, destroyer of worlds...that's not a hero, it's a villain."

"You're my hero...earth's hero. How many times have you saved my home? How far would you go to save me?"

"I would go to hell and back for you Clara."

"Then it is true, you're my hero." She confirmed. "Would you like a cuppa?"

He nodded and moved closer so that he could sit at the table. He watched her as she filled the mugs with hot water before adding the tea bags.

"One or two spoons of sugar?" She asked.

"One." 

"How much milk?"

"I can pour my own." He replied standing up next to her. The closer he stood, the stronger the pull from their unborn child got. Sharing DNA, gave him a telepathic link to the fetus. 

"Doctor, what's wrong?" She asked noticing his jitteriness.

"May I feel?" He gestured to her belly. 

"There isn't any movement..."

"I know, but we have a telepathic link..." He explained. 

"Okay." She replied before feeling his hand at her lower belly. 

"What's it saying?"

"The brain isn't fully developed yet so it's not saying anything. It's just that every time I'm near you, I feel a pull...it must sense that we share the same Timelord DNA."

"Will it do anything to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm carrying a Timelord baby and I'm a human will it affect me differently?"

"I'm not sure. I don't have any records of Timelords reproducing with humans." 

"Well how about Timelord pregnancies?"

"Timelords don't reproduce like humans do. They used the looms to gestate the children."

"So basically we're clueless."

"No, there are old record of Gallifreyan reproduction before the looms were used." He replied. "You haven't been to a midwife have you?"

She shook her head. "I don't think they would react to well to one baby with two heartbeats...."

"We'll have to take a detour before we drop you off at your flat." 

"Where to?"

"Cardiff, to see an old friend who can help us."

She frowned at Cardiff, but still agreed.

She watched him dash off to the console room to take them on their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who'll be joining us in the next chapter??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the awkwardness begins. I promise it will get so much better! I have so much planned for this story and I'm so excited for you all to read it!

The TARDIS dematerialized and made it’s way to Cardiff. Once landed, the Doctor led Clara out to Cardiff Bay’s Mermaid Quay. It also gave the Doctor some time to refuel the TARDIS on the rift.

"How can I help you today" The man in the tourist centre asked.

"We're here to see Jack Harkness. Tell him that his friend Dr. John Smith is here to see him."

The man nodded and picked up his phone.

"Hi Jack, a man called Dr. John Smith is here to see you." The man said. "Mmmhmm, alright. Bye."

"He'll be up shortly."

Within five minutes, Captain Jack Harkness appeared from behind a doorway. He looked the same as he had the last time he saw him.

"Doctor?"

"Jack."

"I definitely wasn't expecting a silver fox." He replied. "And who are you?" He glanced over to Clara.

"Clara Oswald." She responded.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Oswald." He said picking up her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Jack cut it out!" The Doctor scolded.

"I was being friendly and saying hi."

"I haven't forgotten how friendly you get Harkness."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go to my office so we can catch up."

He led them down a series of doors and turns.

"Welcome to Torchwood."

They sat in his office while Jack asked countless questions about what he'd missed since he'd last seen the Doctor.

"So what brings you to Cardiff today?" Jack asked.

"I'm pregnant...with his child." Clara replied.

"Good job hun! I remember when he was all ears and I was trying to be a notch in his bedpost." He laughed.

"Really Jack?" the Doctor groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, it's a compliment! So I'm guessing you need somewhere discreet and knowledgeable for your prenatal visits?"

Clara nodded. “I really don’t want to explain why my baby has two hearts to my doctor.”

"Well then, let me introduce you to our resident doctor." He exclaimed as she stood out of his chair.

Once more, they followed him. This time to a medical suite.

"Doc, are you there?"

A figure appeared from behind a stack of boxes.

"What is it Jack?" Dr. Martha Smith-Jones asked.

"I have a new patient for you." He replied. "Meet Clara Oswald."

"Hello Clara. I'm Martha." She greeted. "And you are?" She asked the Doctor.

"John Smith." He replied trying to see if she would recognize his pseudonym.

Being one of his most clever companions, she realized right away.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around him and hugging him.

He stood there awkwardly.

"He doesn't do hugging in this regeneration apparently." Clara stated.

"Still, the last time I saw you..." She began. "How have you been? Why are you in Cardiff?"

"Clara and I are in a predicament." He replied.

"Predicament is better way of saying that he knocked me up."

"Must you be so crass?" He scolded.

"Well it's the truth. One night, and boom I'm pregnant. How else would you like me to explain it?!"

"We need a doctor. Seeing as this child will have human and Gallifreyan DNA, she won't be able to see a regular doctor or midwife."

"Yeah, sending her to a regular doctor would be the worst idea." Martha replied. “You know me Doctor, I’ll do whatever it takes to help.”

“I could never forget someone like you Martha...the woman who walked the earth.” He said with a small smile.

“Well then, I guess we should start your examination.” She said to Clara. “I’m guessing you haven’t been to an OB or a midwife?”

“No. The test confirmed it and the Doctor had a makeshift sonogram in the TARDIS med-bay.”

“Okay. So we can do a preliminary exam today…” She replied handing Clara a paper gown.

The Doctor and Jack left the room while Clara undressed and put on the paper gown before sitting on the medical table.

After taking her vitals and a few vials of blood, Martha began asking her questions.

“How far along do you think you are?”

“When the Doctor checked he said I was five and a half weeks gone.”

“Well he’s a clever fellow, so I’m sure he’s correct. Have you had any symptoms at all?”

“I’ve been a little queasy, especially at night when I’m laying in bed. I can’t really sleep well, my mind is racing and I can’t get comfortable. Also, I’ve been getting pretty light headed, especially when I stand up.”

“The light headedness sounds like iron deficiency. Have you been taking any prenatal vitamins?”

She shook her head. “I haven’t had the chance to ask the Doctor what I can or can’t take.”

“I’m sure we can figure it out. However, you really need to up your vitamin intake. In normal pregnancies, women have the same symptoms and it’s mostly because of vitamin deficiencies.” She replied. “Alright, let’s have you lay back.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and the Doctor sat in Jack’s office.

“What is it with you and your companions?” Jack teased.

“Shut up.” He replied.

“It’s only an observation. Rose was head over heels since she’d met you, as was Martha and now this one...what are you doing to these girls?”

“Jack, I told you to shut up.”

“A topic for another day then. So what have you been up to since we last parted ways?”

“Another regeneration you missed...he was all chin-y and flailed over everything.” He replied. “I lost two incredible people….then I found Clara, regenerated and here we are.”

“Well she seems like a clever girl...a spitfire too.”

“She’s full of sass that one.” He agreed. “How have you been?”

“A lot has happened…”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“So am I. It never gets easier does it? losing people I mean.”

“No, it doesn’t. You start preparing yourself, never getting too close just to be safe.”

“Well I don’t want to live that way. I don’t want to keep everyone at a distance.”

“I didn’t want to either, but it’s inevitable.”

“But look at you, you have Clara and things have changed.”

“What happened between Clara was unpredicted and a surprise. It was a one time deal, we both weren’t in our right minds.”

“Is that what you’ve been telling yourself?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing. Nevermind. Let me introduce you to my team.”

* * *

"So you and the Doctor are together?" Martha asked while Clara dressed herself.

"No...it really was only one night. It happened after his regeneration, he was delirious...I don't think he even knew who I was."

"I guess he's a charmer in any regeneration." Martha replied. “How long have you been traveling with him?”

“Over a year now. I met him when he was obsessed with hats and had a massive chin.” She chuckled at the memory. “How long did you travel with him?”

“A year.”

“What made you leave?”

“A lot happened in our year together. He was still getting over someone he lost…”

“Rose.”

“He told you about her?”

She shook her head. “The TARDIS did...she doesn’t like me and thinks I’ll be jealous if I keep seeing her.”

“Anyways, I decided it would be best for me if I left of my own accord. I needed to finish med school, and I needed to be there for my family.”

“He told me about you, the woman who walked the earth...the year that never was.” She replied. “I’m pretty sure you’re his hero.”

“I learned from the best I guess.” She said modestly. “So what did you do before you started traveling with him.”

"I'm a school teacher, the Doctor’s just my hobby. Once a week we go on an adventure and then I’m back in time for work in the morning."

"Good for you. I tried traveling with the Doctor while I was in med school, but that didn't last long." She replied. "Just be careful now. You’re going to exhaust yourself with the adventuring, work, and the pregnancy. You’ll need to find some sort of balance.

“I know. I’m working on it.” She lied. "Do you have any kids?"

"One. He's called Evan." She replied. "It's an amazing experience being a mother. I can tell you'll be a great mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean you deal with the Doctor and he's basically an overgrown child at time. Plus, you seem like you have yourself together.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

“All set?” the Doctor asked as Clara and Martha walked out of the medical lab.

“We are. I gave her some vitamins that she needs to take, but overall she’s as healthy as can be.” Martha replied. “And you Doctor, you need to keep an eye on her and take care of her.”

“I am, promise.”

“Good. Clara, here’s my number if you ever want to chat...I’m sure it’s hard not having anyone to talk to about your adventures.” She replied handing Martha sticky note with her number.

“Thanks, it’ll be nice having someone else from the companion club.”

“Miss Oswald, it was a pleasure. I’m sure we’ll see you again next month.” Jack said shaking Clara’s hand.

“Yes, about 5 weeks will do.”

They said their goodbyes and then returned to the TARDIS. Clar silently went to her room while the Doctor remained in the console room. It was lovely meeting the Doctor’s former traveling companions and she was glad she’d made a new friend. However, she still felt utterly alone. She didn’t know how to talk to the Doctor in this regeneration, there was also the fact he mentioned that he wasn’t her boyfriend a few days after they had sex...if that wasn’t a rebuff then she didn’t know what was.

She was scared and lonely, but she was stuck with him now. Not that she’d ever leave him...no, even before she fell pregnant, she knew she wanted to remain with the Doctor. The consequences however, were making it a little more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha yes, Captain Jack is back as is Martha...and later we'll see Mickey and their adorable baby too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding a little angst in this chapter because when you have two stubborn control freaks dealing with an uncontrollable situation, shit gets real! Enjoy!

She was 8 weeks along now. The nausea had yet to subside, but gone was the light headedness thanks to the increased vitamins. No one knew of her pregnancy, she had already decided that she would tell her friends, family, and colleagues once she was 4 months along. That way it would be more believable when she gave birth 8 months from then instead of 10 months.

That was the reason why she was sitting across from Danny Pink, the maths teacher at Coal Hill. He was cute, at least she had thought so before she had found out about her pregnancy. Now however, she felt guilty. She felt as if she was leading him on, she was after all pregnant with another man's child. Still, she sat through the date, made polite conversation, and tried to keep her feelings to a minimum.

The date had gone well enough. Danny was a good guy and he made her laugh, something she hadn't done in a few weeks. He walked her to her cab and gave her a kiss on the cheek and sent her off. Once she arrived home, she had gone straight to her bedroom and laid in her bed with her dress and tights still on. She heard the familiar sound of the  TARDIS materializing and before she knew it, the blue box was in her room.

"Why are you all dressed up?" The Doctor asked once he walked out and saw her.

"I was out with a couple of friends." She lied.

"Come, I have something to show you." He demanded.

"Doctor, I'm tired and I've had a long day. I just want to rest please."

"I promise, you'll like this." He replied. "Come on!"

She sighed and walked into the TARDIS. He lead her to a small room before setting her in front of a cradle.

"This was my sons cradle when he was a baby." He began. "I found it, or rather the TARDIS found it yesterday. I thought that you would want to use it..."

She felt the tears run down her cheeks. Though he was barely showing it, he was happy about the pregnancy.

"You're crying. Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

“Thank you Doctor, I love it!” She cried. "I’m sorry for being so emotional, these hormones are making me crazy!

"Don't apologize. Would you like to go on a trip?"

"Not today Doctor, I really did have a long day."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow sounds wonderful. Just don't come around before noon, I'll still be sleeping."

* * *

The next morning, she woke to find the Doctor sitting on her sofa in her living room.

“I thought I told you to not come around before noon.”

“The TARDIS had other plans.” He replied. “Who’s Danny Pink?”

“Pardon?”

“Your phone rang...a Danny Pink called.”

“He’s a friend from work.” She replied. “You didn’t answer did you?”

“No. Are you ready to go?”

“Does it look like I’m ready?” She gestured to her baggy t-shirt and leggings that she wore as pajamas.

He shrugged.

“Let me have a shower and get dressed, and then we can go.”

He nodded and walked into the TARDIS while she went to get ready; but before she did, she picked up her phone. She had one missed call from Danny, as well as a text message that had already been read.

_‘I enjoyed our date last night. Would like to do it again if you’re interested. -Danny’_

She cringed, that’s why he was acting so cold to her that morning. He’d obviously read the text message from Danny.

She shook her head and got ready. If he brought it up, then she would tell him that Danny had asked her out before she found out the news of her pregnancy.

Once she was ready, she met the Doctor in the TARDIS.

“Alright, where are we off to today?”

“There’s a spectacular festival in the Maraudian Solar System.” He replied. “Aren’t you going to eat something?”

“Not hungry. Let’s just go to the festival.”

“Clara you need to eat something.”

“And I will, when I’m hungry. I haven’t been getting hungry in the mornings.” She lied. She was hungry, but she was always so nauseous, that eating was the last thing she wanted to do.

“If you’re sure...”

“I’m sure Doctor, let’s go.”

He typed in the coordinates and set the TARDIS off. They arrived at the festival of flowers shortly, and an hour in they hadn’t found any trouble, which was quite a relief for Clara. The Doctor showed her the national flower that was being celebrated. It was the color of flames and had special healing powers; it was the reason why all of the planet’s residents were extremely healthy.

* * *

 

They had been walking through the festival markets, when Clara felt a sudden burst of dizziness. On reflex, she reached out and grabbed the Doctors arm before her vision went black.

The Doctor felt a tug at his arm and turned around in just enough time to catch his falling companion.

"Clara, wake up!" He gently patted her cheek.

When there was no response, he picked her up bridal style and walked back to the TARDIS. She was surprisingly light for someone so round, he thought.

When Clara came to, she noticed that she was in the TARDIS med bay. She got up from the bed and made her way to find the Doctor.

She found him in the console room reading a book in his chair.

"You're awake." He said without looking up. “How’re you feeling?”

"I am fine. The baby's okay right?" She asked immediately.

“The baby’s fine.”

“Good. Sorry for passing out on you like that.”

"I ran a few tests..." He he began hutting the book. He stood from his chair and walked up to her. "The tests concluded that you are undernourished. Why haven't you been eating?"

"I haven’t been very hungry.”

“Well that’s too bad, you need to eat!” He scolded.

“Well I’m sorry that this pregnancy is making it difficult to keep any food down.” She bit back.

He shook his head and scoffed at her.

“When you have been eating, all of the nutrients have been going to it.” He finally said.

“Good.” She replied absentmindedly placing her hand on her still flat belly.

“Clara, I know it’s difficult, but you need to start taking care of yourself.”

“I am taking care of myself.”

“Obviously not since you passed out taking a walk.”

“You’re not the one dealing with an alien being growing inside of you!” She snapped. “You’re not the one who's been dealing with the sleepless nights, the sickness, the secrecy...!”

“You may be right, but at least I’m trying!” He shouted in response.

“Oh yes, bringing me a cradle….that’s trying alright!” She scoffed. “I’m doing the best I can in this situation! Has it even occurred to you that I have no idea what’s going on or what’s normal in this pregnancy?!”

“I…”

“No, it hasn’t! I’m human Doctor and as much as I love this baby already, it doesn’t stop the fact that I’m clueless about all of this. I have no one to talk to, no one to rely on!”

“I told you that I’d be there for you…”

“Yeah, but visiting me once every other week or whenever you remember really isn’t helping.”

“Well then why don’t you run off to your bloody boyfriend?!”

“I was waiting for you to bring that up…” She sighed.

“If you’ve failed to notice Clara, you’re pregnant with my child; you shouldn’t be running off on dates with other men.”

“First, you knocking me up does not mean you own me! And second, he asked me out before I found out I was pregnant and you told me that you weren’t my boyfriend. Do you remember that?!”

“Clara…”

“Take me home.”

“Clara.” He tried again.

“I said take me home now!”

There was no reasoning with her, so he punched in the coordinates and materialized the TARDIS to her bedroom. He knew she’d get over it, it was only a matter of time. She just needed to calm down and then they could have a proper talk.

She left the TARDIS without saying a word. He shook his head and punched in some new coordinates into the console hoping to visit any planet or star that would let him think of something other than the stupid argument. The TARDIS however refused to budge,

“Come on, not you too!” He groaned.

The TARDIS hummed in response.

“She’s being unreasonable and she doesn’t want to see me, so let me go somewhere else!”

The TARDIS hummed again and still refused to budge.

“Fine, fine, I’ll apologize to her. But don’t forget Clara’s stubborn!”

He walked out of the TARDIS and found her laying on her bed looking at her phone.

“Why haven’t you left?” She asked as soon as she saw that he was standing before her.

“TARDIS won’t let me leave until I apologize, so I’m sorry for upsetting you.” He said before turning to walk back into the TARDIS.

He tried opening the door, but she had locked herself so that he couldn’t get in.

“Come on, really?! You’re doing this now?” He shouted.

“Looks like she’s on my side.”

“Looks like I have some scrap metal to chuck in the junkyard.” He threatened the blue box.

The TARDIS groaned knowing his threat was all bark and no bite.

“Clara…” He reluctantly looked at her.

“The couch pulls out into a bed. There are sheets and a spare duvet in the linen closet.” She replied before getting back to her phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever to write this chapter. It's quite a long one, but for good reason. Hope you enjoy!

Sunday:

When Clara woke up Sunday, she found the blue box still parked in her bedroom. She sighed and got out of bed and walked up to the TARDIS.

“Please let hime go.” She begged. “I can’t deal with him right now and it would be better for us if we weren’t trapped together.”

The TARDIS did not respond and Clara knew her answer.

“Fine, be that way, but if I kill him you have only yourself to blame!” She said before walking out of the room.

When she entered the living room, she found the Doctor sitting on her couch with a stack of her book. His eyes didn’t bother to look at her, not ready to admit that he was wrong. She shook off the feelings of anger and regret and went to her kitchen to make some breakfast.

Initially, her Sunday was spent finishing up the markings for the year sevens, but once those were done, she found the four walls of her bedroom suffocating. Reluctantly,  she stepped out and went to sit on the couch beside the Doctor, who was still on the stack of books he’d started in the morning. she could feel his eyes on her as she turned on the television and flipped through the channels before finally deciding on a marathon of the Walking Dead.

“Why are you pudding brains so obsessed with zombies?” He groaned.

“Shhh.” She responded.

He rolled his eyes and watched the show with her in utter silence

**Monday:**

Monday morning, Clara was thrilled to go to work; mostly because she would have eight hours of her day spent away from the Time Lord who was gradually taking over her flat.

He’d given her an awkward wave as she grabbed her bag and jacket before she left in the morning, but they still had not spoken or really even looked at each other without feelings of anger rising through them.

When she arrived at Coal Hill, she found Danny Pink walking in at the same time.

“Hey Danny how’ve you been?” She greeted.

“Good. You?” He replied.

She shrugged. “I’ve got a case of the Mondays.” She said trying to be humorous.

“Don’t we all.” He laughed. “"You didn't respond to my text Saturday..." He began.

"Sorry, I felt ill all weekend."

"Oh god, it's not contagious is it?"

"No. I think it was something I ate." She replied. "But I did see your message..."

"Okay."

"Listen Danny, you're a really great guy and I had a great time on Friday."

"But you don't want to go out on another date. It's fine Clara, I understand."

"I'm sorry. It's just that before you came to Coal Hill, I was seeing someone, but he passed away around Christmas time..."

"I'm sorry Clara."

"Thanks. I thought it was time try and see if I could date again, but I  guess I'm just not ready to be in a relationship right away."

"That's completely understandable. Hey, if you ever need a friend to talk to don't be afraid to text or call."

"Thanks Danny, I could definitely use a friend right now."

When she arrived home that night, she found the living room empty. Hoping that the Doctor had convinced the TARDIS to let him go, she took off her shoes and jacket and went to her bedroom, only to find the big blue box still parked next to her dressing table.

She walked out of the bedroom in search of the Doctor. The living room was empty, as was the kitchen, and the bathroom. She checked on the terrace and saw that it was free of the Doctor. She had figured that he could no longer handle the confines of her flat and had escaped to find fun or trouble, knowing him it was probably both.

She made herself a cup of tea before settling down on her couch, before she knew it, she was asleep cuddling the cushion, her tea on the side table untouched.

When she woke up, it was pitch black out and the Doctor still hadn’t reappeared. She was beginning to worry now. Despite her anger, she did not want him to be in any sort of danger. She pulled out her phone and sent him a brief message.

_‘Where are you?’_

_‘Out.’_  Was his only response.

‘Please don’t cause any trouble.’

She received no further responses, so she disregarded her phone and continued on with her night.

**Tuesday:**

She woke up and found the Doctor asleep on her couch; she hadn’t heard him come back in last night and assumed he had returned after she’d fallen asleep. He hadn't bothered pulling it out into a bed, instead he was still asleep with his boots on and his jacket on as a blanket. He'd probably fallen asleep while reading a book.

She grabbed a throw and replaced the jacket with it before going to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She was still getting used to eating something in the morning, before she fell pregnant, she would usually have a cup of tea or coffee for breakfast and occasionally a piece of fruit, but now she was trying to make the effort despite how sick it made her feel.

Work that day was the same. She'd ran into Danny as she walked into Coal Hill, he'd been polite and sweet after the excuse she'd given him yesterday. It hadn't been a complete lie; the Doctor did die in his last regeneration. It still wasn't the whole truth though; but somehow it sounded a lot better than _'my best friend died and regenerated into a different person who knocked me up with his alien spawn.'_

Her plan was to go straight home that night, but instead she was in Asda in the baby section. She hadn't thought to buy any baby items, but whilst browsing through Asda in search of granola bars and biscuits, she found herself in a section of babygrows.

She ended up leaving with her groceries along with 3 little bodysuits. She knew it was still too early to be buying baby clothes, she didn't know the sex of the baby and she was still early on in her pregnancy for it to be completely viable, but she couldn't resist.

When she arrived home, she found her living room empty, and light coming from her bedroom. She found the Doctor sitting in front of the TARDIS.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, you're talking to me now, are you?"

"Well you're sitting on my floor staring daggers at the TARDIS..."

He didn't respond, so she brushed it off and sat on her bed and pulled out the baby items.

"You bought baby things?" He suddenly asked, pulled out of his trance.

"I didn't mean to. I was at Asda and I got distracted by the baby section." She replied.

"I heart Daddy..." He read the print on the bodysuit. “Daddy & I agree, Mummy is boss.” He continued reading the second one, a smile ghosting on his lips.

"Boy or girl, I figured it would be cute for the baby, second one especially."

"Why do humans insist on replacing words with pictures?" He began to rant. 'It's as if you're too stupid and can only read in pictures!"

"Hey, if you hate it that much I'll return it."

"No. Sorry, I like it, I really do." He replied. "Don't return it, don’t return any of them please."

"Okay."

A silence filled the room. This was their first civil conversation since their row and neither was sure what else to say.

**Wednesday:**

Wednesday morning she was woken up with the smell of breakfast cooking. Her stomach lurched at the heavy scent of sausage and eggs, but she still managed to get out of bed and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked after finding the Doctor practically tearing her kitchen apart.

"I've made you breakfast. I figured you'd need a hearty meal." He replied placing a plate of food in front of her.

She grimaced before catching a whiff of the food. Her stomach couldn't handle it, so she ran to the toilet.

As she threw up, she felt the Doctor's presence in her bathroom. He held her hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked once she was finished.

"This pregnancy is making me very sensitive to smells and foods. I can't think of eggs without wanting to throw up."

"Oh. I'll let you clean yourself up and I'll take care of the kitchen." He replied.

"Thanks."

She had a shower and brushed her teeth twice, and once she was dressed she ventured into the kitchen once more.

The mess was cleaned up and toast and a cup of tea awaited her.

"The toast will help ease your stomach." He stated. "Are you still going into work?"

She nodded. "No point of calling in sick, the sickness has never been so bad that I couldn't handle it."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

She ate in silence as the Doctor left her alone in her kitchen. She had hoped that last night was the start of them reconciling their friendship, but this regeneration of his was harder to read.

She got ready and left, once more receiving an awkward wave from the Time Lord.

When she arrived home that night, her flat was free of the Doctor’s presence. She sighed in frustration; yesterday night they actually spoke to each other, no yelling, no eye-rolling, and then this morning he had attempted to make her breakfast before going silent and awkward once more. It was almost as if he wanted to push her further away.

She texted him once, twice...no response came. She took a nap, made dinner, ate her dinner, worked on markings, looked over her lesson plans. By the time he had arrived home, it was Thursday morning, 4am to be exact. Clara was asleep on her couch, still wearing the trousers and jumper she’d worn to work.

He tried to walk into the flat silently, but she immediately bolted upright.

“Where the hell have you been?!” She exclaimed.

“I was out.”

“Well clearly. Why the hell didn’t you answer my texts?”

“Lost my phone.”

“I guess you lost track of the time too…” She sighed. “Whatever, I’m going to get some more sleep before I have to be up again in two hours.”

**Thursday:**

She didn’t speak to him when she woke up again, mainly because he was passed out on her couch, but also because once more she was angry at him.

She went on with her day, burying herself in her work, even volunteering to take over the afterschool tutoring that usually belonged to her colleague who was out sick. Danny had stayed after too, holding a tutoring session for his maths students, meaning she’d have someone to talk to.

“You look tired, are you alright?” He asked.

“What every woman loves to hear.” She quipped.

“I’m serious, you should go home if you’re not well.”

“I’m fine Danny, honestly, I am.”

“Okay. Just remember, you have a friend here if you need one.”

She pondered for a moment, if the Doctor was shutting her out, then she was allowed to do the same.

“Do you want to get some coffee after we’re done here?” She asked.

“Will you tell me what’s bugging you?”

“Maybe.”

“Sure, Costa Coffee sound good?”

She nodded.

After the tutoring session was over they made their way to the coffee shop.

“So are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” He asked as they walked together.

She waited a beat before moving forward with her lie.

“A friend and I had a falling out a few days ago. We’ve been friends for years now and now I guess we’re not.”

“What was the fight over?”

“You believe it or not.”

“Me?” He asked in surprise.

“My friend was also best friends with my last boyfriend...he was upset that I was dating again so soon.”

“Ah, I see.” Danny replied. “Well I understand his point of view.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. I’m guessing you three were probably very close friends and then when your boyfriend passed away he probably thought you were disrespecting his memory.”

“I wasn’t…”

“I know, but take it from me, I’ve been in the same situation.”

“You have?”

He nodded. “My best mate was killed by a roadside bomb during my first tour of duty. Left behind a girlfriend and two kids; when I found out she was dating again, I was mad. I thought that she was leaving her memories of him behind. She wasn’t though, she still loved him, but she needed to move forward for her sake her kids sake as well.”

“Try telling him that.” She muttered.

“Give it time Oswald, he’ll come around. Men don’t stay angry forever, trust me.”

She arrived home to find the Doctor asleep on her couch. She quietly made her way to her bedroom and remained there the rest of the evening.

**Friday:**

She had woken up earlier than usual on Friday morning; she’d heard a clattering coming from her kitchen that had made it impossible for her to fall back asleep.

“Doctor, what are you doing?”

He looked up from the kitchen table that was now littered with wires and scrap metals.

“Building a manual unlocking device to the TARDIS.” He replied.

She nodded before going to fill and start the kettle on her countertop. Once she made two cups of tea, she sat across from him.

“Maybe we should talk instead of you building some contraption.” She began. “The TARDIS is locking you out for a reason.”

“Yes, and this device will let me bypass that.”

“Look Doctor, I’m trying to make the effort here. We need to talk.”

He set down his sonic screwdriver and finally looked up at her.

“As much as you hate it, we need to talk and clear the air." She replied. "We're both angry, but we can't stay that way. I don't want this baby to be born to two angry parents."

"Why did you go out with another man?"

"Getting right to it are we?" She teased, but then saw his fierce expression. "Danny asked me out after you dropped me off after your regeneration. He was new in town and with the way we left things, I didn't think that you would care." She explained.

"I'm not your boyfriend..." He mumbled to himself remembering his words.

"Yeah, that. He asked me out again a few days before I found out I was pregnant and I'd said yes. I felt bad cancelling especially without an excuse, especially since I work with him..." She continued. "But, I told him I wasn’t interested in being in a relationship at the moment."

He nodded in response but remained silent.

"It's your turn to talk..."

"I'm sorry for getting angry, I really am." He responded. “It was wrong of me to."

"Apology accepted. So you don't hate me anymore?"

"I could never hate you Clara Oswald."

“Good, because I don’t think I could ever hate you either.” She replied. “Do you want to see if the TARDIS will open up now?”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to her bedroom so that they could stand in front of the police box.

Slowly, he reached out his hand and pushed the door open.

“Looks like she forgives you as well.” Clara said.

The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

“So where do you want to go?”

“I have work in two hours.”

“Time machine.”

“Yes, but you have a long record of missing the right time and day.” She replied. “Pick me up after work and then you’ll have me the entire weekend.”

“After work it is then.”

 **  
** She left the TARDIS and watched it dematerialize before her. Although they weren’t completely fixed, she was just happy that they were finally speaking again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LONG delay in posting a new chapter. Finals are a bitch and I was buried amongst final papers and exams...the life of a grad student is never stagnant! Anyways, in repayment for the wonderful comments and the many kudos I've received, I've written a wonderfully long chapter for you! This takes place partially during the books released during series 8. The book I chose was Silhouette, mostly because it gave the chance to involve Vastra in! Hope you like it!

He was waiting for her in the store cupboard at Coal Hill, waiting for her day work day to end.

“Are you ready to go?” She asked as soon as she walked in.

“Yes, where are we going?”

“Ladies choice.”

She gave it a thought for moment before deciding on where she wanted to adventure to next.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to meet King Arthur…”

“King Arthur? Really?!”

She rolled her eyes already knowing that he would change their plans.

“What were you thinking?”

“I thought that perhaps the Frost fairs in Victorian England.”

“Frost fair it is.” She sighed.

“Oh, don’t look upset! Medieval England is no place for a pregnant woman.”

“I’m pregnant Doctor, not made of glass.”

“I still don’t want you in danger Clara.”

“I think it’s time to accept that life is Murphy’s law, especially with you. Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.”

He frowned at her. “Do you not feel safe with me Clara?”

“Stop it. I do feel safe with you, but I’ve also learned that life isn’t 100% safe; it’s practically impossible.” She replied. “Danger is a part of life...no matter who you’re with.”

_‘But it’s even more dangerous with me.’_ He thought. “So Frost fair, Victorian London?”

“Yes, I’d love to visit the Frost fair with you.” She replied. “I’ll go change.”

The Doctor entered in the coordinates for Victorian London, while Clara went to the TARDIS wardrobe to change. Unlike her usual self, she was dreading getting into the proper Victorian dress; all she wanted was a comfortable pair of leggings and a big jumper, but she knew she'd stick out like a sore thumb if she didn't dress up. However, she opted out of the corset and petticoats and instead wore a pair of worn leggings underneath.

* * *

They stepped out into the cold winter air; Clara watched the crowds move from tent to tent. Despite not getting her way, Clara was excited to experience the Frost fair and the Carnival of Curiosities.

"I told you you'd like it." The Doctor gloated after noticing her smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Hush. Let's visit the Carnival of Curiosities then, shall we?"

They wandered into various tents; while Clara enjoyed herself, the Doctor couldn't help but point out the logical explanations to the 'wonders' and attractions.

Finally, they stopped at the Shadowplay tent. Clara was eager to sit down, the Victorian style shoes pinching her feet.

Surprisingly, the Doctor had nothing to reveal about the shadowplay; instead, he was eager to meet the woman behind the show. She followed and watched him practically fawn over Silhouette. She wasn't jealous, she only wanted to spend time with the Doctor without him being distracted by anomalies.

When they finally left the tent, they'd run into Jenny Flint.

"Doctor, Miss Clara, it's a good thing you're here." She greeted.

"And why is that?" Clara asked already assuming that some strange crime had taken place.

"Madam Vastra and I are investigating the death of Marlowe Hapworth. He was killed inside of his locked study; no one had been inside but him." Jenny explained.

Clara looked at the Doctor with a smile on her face.

"Murphy's Law." She goaded.

"Shut up!" He replied.

"So Jenny, where do you want us to start." Clara asked.

"Well, I'm interviewing locals as well as the patrons of the Carnival of Curiosities to see if they noticed anything strange about Mr. Hapworth." Jenny began. "Perhaps we should split up and question separate quadrants of the fair."

"Sounds like a plan!" Clara exclaimed.

"Oh look Clara, a tea tent! Why don't you just go in there and Jenny and I will meet you once we're finished."

"Doctor, I'm sure that Jenny meant that all three of us would have to split up so that we could question people."

"Jenny, could you please excuse us for a moment?" the Doctor grumbled.

After receiving a polite nod, the Doctor pulled Clara into a makeshift alley between the tents.

"Doctor, what the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting you! You heard what Jenny said, mysterious death inside of a locked study. The TARDIS also picked up spiked levels of alien tech." He replied.

"But you need me on this. You know I'm not incompetent and that I can actually help solve this."

"I know, but I can't have you involved in something potentially dangerous."

"I'm already involved."

"Please, just to give me some peace of mind. We'll meet you in the tea tent."

She sighed, not wanting to miss out on the case. "Fine. But if I happen to run into something or someone suspicious in the meanwhile I'm not going to look the other way."

"Please be careful then."

"I will."

Clara stood in the tea tent tempted by all of the food she saw. She sat at a table, still upset that the Doctor was forcing her to stay behind. She understood that he was being cautious for the sake of their child, but at the same time, she was annoyed; she was always careful, wasn’t she?

She people watched for a good hour before she was interrupted.

“Is this seat taken?” A young man asked.

She looked around seeing that all of the other tables were full.

“Have a seat.” She offered.

“Thank you, I’m waiting for an acquaintance and it’s quite crowded in here.” He replied. “I didn’t catch your name?

“Clara.” She replied.

“Pleasure to meet you Miss. Clara.” He said, his hand outstretched.

“Oh no, it’s just Clara, please.” She said shaking his hand.

“Very well then Clara. I’m Oswald.”

She slightly chuckled before catching her actions.

“Is something funny about my name?”

“No it’s just that my surname happens to be Oswald.” She replied.

“That is quite a coincidence. Well then Clara Oswald, let me thank you by buying you a pot of tea and some toasted tea cakes.”

They shared the table for an hour and ordered another pot of tea and tea cakes before Oswald excused himself to leave. She was happy for the company and the conversation, but bid him goodbye.

He returned shortly thereafter with another man who introduced himself as Milton Orestes. The two men sat and continued a conversation with Clara before she noticed a third figure sit beside her and sit closely to her as if she were his possession. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as the Doctor placed an awkward arm around her.

“Mind if I join you? Good. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” His gruff voice interevened.

“Milton, Sir. And you are, I assume the gentleman Miss. Oswald has been waiting for?”

“Yes. Unfortunately I had some business to tend to and had to leave my poor fiancée alone. Thank you kindly for looking after her.”

_‘fiancée’_ she thought. _‘when was he going to tell me that detail?’_

After parting ways, the Doctor urged Clara into the carriage headed back to Paternoster Row.

“Where are we going?”

“Back to Vastra’s, we’re finished for today.”

“Are you sure? We could always do some undercover research. It’s like you said, that Milton Orestes is a man out of his time...we should look into him.”

“Clara, you agreed.”

“Wrong, I never agreed, you did. Doctor, you know I can help.”

“Yes, I know. But I can’t risk your life.”

“Whatever.” She huffed before turning away from him.

“Are you going to give me the silent treatment then?” He queried but was met with silence. “Well then, don’t let me stop you.”

When they arrived at Madam Vastra’s they were met by the smell of dinner. Clara barely looked in the Doctor’s direction the entire time, and when he spoke she grew increasingly frustrated. They spoke about the case openly, Clara finally hearing the full details. She felt as if she were a child whose parents were trying to keep a giant secret from her.

* * *

“Clara, may I speak with you.” Vastra asked after dinner was over. The Doctor had already fled to the library leaving the pair alone.

“Of course. What is it?’ Cara replied.

“You and the Doctor appear to be distant. I recall that you two had sorted your difference the last time you were here.” She began. “What’s going on?”

“Ask him. He’s the one who’s being an arse. First he pushes me away and then he treats me as if I’m made of glass. And then when a man pays me even a little bit of attention, he becomes possessive.” She explained. “I thought we had moved past that stage…”

“And what do you want Clara Oswald?”

“I want things to go back to how they used to be…”

“But we’ve discussed why that can’t happen Clara, the Doctor has regenerated.”

“No, it’s not that. I’m perfectly fine with his regeneration.”

“Then what is the matter.”

Clara sighed. She knew she was supposed to keep this to herself, but it was either tell Vastra the truth or withstand another ‘lecture’.

“What I tell you cannot leave this room. I’m putting my confidence in you that you’ll keep this to yourself.” She began.

“You have my word.”

“I’m pregnant. The night we were spat out by a dinosaur, the Doctor and I became….intimate. He was delirious and his hands were everywhere and I didn’t want him to stop. Five weeks later I took a test and it was positive.” She explained. “The Doctor and I have been up and down since and every time I think we’ve steadied he launches us into the air and it’s all out of control again.”

“And you out of control is what you fear the most.”

“No...maybe a little. I understand that he wants to protect me and our child, but he can’t keep me under lock and key over everything.”

“Despite the superiority of a Time Lord, it seems that the Doctor is only a man.”

“Yeah, and shite one at that.”

“You don’t really mean that.”

“I know. I just can’t help but be angry.” She replied.

“And what else do you want?”

“I want him to make a decision. He can’t keep pushing me away, but he also can’t become a possessive arse whenever another man so much as looks at me.”

“You need to discuss this with him.”

“I’ve tried, he say he’s sorry and then refuses to say anything else.” She replied. “Typical man eh?”

“Well then only time will tell what will happen. In the meanwhile, you must try and compromise with him.”

“But it's not fair. I know I sound petulant, but it really isn't. He can just keep going on like nothing's happened, go on adventures and be crazy; but I'm the one who has to be stuck inside, and get fat…” She huffed. “It just feels as though I've had no choice in any of these changes and that I have to shut up and deal with it.”

“And knowing you, you're far from being that person.”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Do you have any advice?”

“I'm afraid not dear. The Doctor and yourself have a situation that I believe no one else will ever have.”

“Well that's great then isn't it?” She scoffed.

“But Clara, you're incredibly clever and I know that you'll figure it out soon.”

* * *

The next day Clara awoke to find the house empty; the Doctor hadn’t even left a note about his whereabouts. She dressed for the day, grabbed a piece of fruit, then left the house to explore on her own.

“Miss Clara, what a coincidence it is running into you!” She heard Oswalds voice.

“Hello Oswald, how are you today?”

“I’m well, you look a little lost?”

“Oh yes, I was in search of this building.” She replied holding up the address to the factory owned by Milton Orestes.

“That looks as if it’s on Alberneath Avenue, you’ll need a cab to get there.”

“Right. Thanks Oswald.”

“You’re most welcome. I don’t mean to offend, but I really think you should wait for your fiance before heading off to Alberneath; it’s no place for a lady.”

“Thank you for your concern, but I’ll be fine.”

“Very well. Have a wonderful day.”

“You as well.”

* * *

She found a cab that took her to the factory. The doors were locked, but thanks to Jenny, lock picking skills were far superior to the locks on the door. She walked around the dusty factory and tried to find clues; this would be the only way the Doctor would take her seriously.

A sound of paper rustling turned her head. She walked further into the building, following the rustling when a flock of origami birds flew towards her and began attacking.

She screamed and cursed trying to fight them off, but the more she fought the more insistent they became and the larger the flock grew.

“Halt in the name of the glorious Sontaran Empire!” She heard Strax shout.

She saw the flames encapture the paper birds then turn to cinder.

“What are you doing out of the house, boy?” Strax asked.

“I went for a walk.” She lied. her face and hands were covered in paper cuts, still searing with pain.

“You are injured!” He exclaimed pulling out his medical scanner and scanning her. “There seems to be no internal damage...wait, there seems to be a parasite that has attached itself to your womb. Would you like me to get rid of it?”

“No!” She exclaimed shielding her stomach with her arm.

“But it’s a parasite.”

“It’s not a parasite Strax, I’m pregnant.”

He looked confused for a beat before understanding her words. “Oh then my apologies. Let’s get you back to the house to heal your injuries.”

They returned and Clara was greeted with the angry face of the Doctor.

“I’ve found the boy.” Strax exclaimed. “Where shall I put her?”

“I’ll take her to clean her up.” Jenny offered.

Once her wounds had been tended to, the Doctor entered the room.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want you near this case?”

“I didn’t know this would happen, honestly.”

“You should have listened to me then.”

“Doctor, you can’t keep me under lock and key.”

“I have a duty of care Clara, I won’t have you or our child in danger.”

“Then what are you going to do? Keep me in confinement? Forbid me from going out? You can’t do any of that Doctor. You need to make a damn choice!”

“You’re being very unreasonable, I don’t think I can talk to you when you’re like this.”

“Great, just great! When things get tough you blame me and walk away...fine then, I’m done!”

“Done?”

“Yes, done. I’m done trying to compromise with you. It’s pointless, maybe I should just give up traveling too…”

“You don’t mean that, do you?”

“I might...I just want things to go back to how they used to be, before this?” She gestured to her belly.

“You know why we can’t though.”

“I know. It just feels like I’m carrying the weight of this...no pun intended. You can still go out and have adventures, but I’m the one who’s stuck inside.”

“Clara, I promise that we’ll talk once this is over. We can make a compromise and we can fix this.”

“Alright.” She finally agreed.

“In the meanwhile, please remain here. I know it’s not what you want, but it feels as though Orestes is one step ahead of us.”

“Okay. You’re right, I mean the ambush of origami birds was clue enough...I’ll stay here. Do you at least have your phone on you?”

“In my pocket.”

“Good. Just keep it on, if he was able to ambush me walking around, then he may be able to do it anywhere.”

He gave a nod and left her to sit alone inside the bedroom.

* * *

They were finally back on the TARDIS. Clara headed straight for the wardrobe room and changed back into her 21st Century clothing. Walking into the console room, she found the Doctor at the chalkboard.

“You promised a talk…”

He turned around and looked at her. “I did, didn’t I?” He replied. “Where do you want to start?”

“Why did you call yourself my fiance in the tea tent?”

He winced at the memory. “It wouldn’t have been proper for a single woman to be meeting up alone with an older man. Calling myself your fiance was the most logical approach.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t because Oswald and I were getting on very well?” She teased.

“What are you insinuating?”

“Not insinuating anything.” She replied. “Are you still mad at me for what happened last week?”

“No, why?”

“Because it feels like you are. It feels as though you’re trying to push me further away…”

“I don’t mean to. It’s just that I haven’t done this in a long time. I didn’t even think it would be possible…”

“Yeah, neither did I.”

“You’re happy though, right?” He asked. “It’s unexpected, but you want to have this baby?”

“I do want this baby, and I am happy. I told you why I was upset at Vastra’s...You’re a guy, you’re not the one whose every aspect of life is going to change. I’m going to get fat, I’ll have to leave my job, I’ll have to push him or her out, and I’ll be the one who’s going to be experiencing all of that, while you get to swan off and go on adventures.” She explained. “It’s a lot to adjust to.”

“Clara, I might not be able to experience the joys of carrying our child, but I don’t intend to leave you alone and swan off on trips while you’re pregnant.”

“But you already have...you don’t come and visit me as often, you’re always silent when I’m around...It makes me feel as if you’re unhappy.”

“I’m not unhappy. I’m terrified, apprehensive, thrilled, but not unhappy.” He explained. “And the reason I haven’t been coming round as often is because I don’t want you to tire of me. If I’m around all of the time, what happens if you get sick of me and send me away?”

“I wouldn’t send you away Doctor. If anything, I’ll probably need you more now that we’re having a kid together.” She replied. “Let’s compromise; I’ll give you two of my days to start. Once I’m further along, we can agree to more. But, two days every week and we can go one from there.”

“That’s a good idea. Two days is a great start.”

“Good. Now on to the next compromise.”

“Next compromise?”

“Yes, the one where you can’t keep me under lock and key on our adventures.”

“Clara, it’s dangerous…”

“Yes, but we agreed that any life is dangerous. Tomorrow I could be run over by a car...there is danger at every corner of the world, and you can’t keep me sheltered from it.”

“Then how do you want to remedy this?”

“By letting me make the choice. Doctor, I know what my limits are and I’m not looking to push them. You have to trust me and my instincts.”

“And what about my instincts? Clara, I see more than you, I can feel when there is danger nearing…”

“Then tell me and we’ll make that decision together. You can’t order me to stay in my room, I need to know what is happening.”

“Fine. That sounds reasonable.”

“So we’re friends again?”

“Clara Oswald, we never stopped being friends, we just had a few bumps in the road.”

“Good. Now take me home, I have markings to finish up!” She replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What two chapters in a row?! I've been feeling very inspired and as long as I'm inspired, I'll keep writing; however, this chapter is a bit shorter, but I really wanted to include these scenes into the story. Also, I tried to describe how Clara's pregnancy is working and moving along, but I'm not a scientist (I'm getting a business degree) and also have never had a child so if I don't make sense, I do apologize. Hope you like it!

She woke up that morning to find the TARDIS already present in her bedroom. Today was her 12 week appointment with Martha, and afterward the Doctor had promised her another adventure. She was originally supposed to visit two weeks ago, but the Doctor had been arrested on a different planet, and the TARDIS refused to take her anywhere but the planet and back home. Martha, of course, had understood the situation and told Clara to call once the Doctor was free.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and ventured into the bathroom for a shower. Once finished, she was back in her bedroom. She looked into the mirror as she dressed and noticed a difference in her appearance. Her once flat stomach was now slightly rounder and definitely poking out.

"Doctor!" She shouted, not caring that she was clad only in her bra and a pair of leggings.

He barged into her room. "What is it?!" He exclaimed before immediately noticing her lack of clothing. "You're not wearing..."

"I don't care about that. Look!" She gestured to her abdomen.

"What am I looking at?"

She turned to the side and let him look at the profile of her expanded middle.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I was hoping that I wouldn't start showing until I was at least in my second trimester, but I guess baby had other plans." She said stroking her small bump.

"Why did you want to start showing until later?"

"My family and co-workers don't know that I'm pregnant...Since I'm going to be pregnant for another nine months, I figured it would be best to tell them a little later." She explained.

He remained silent, most likely thinking that she was 'ashamed' of their situation.

"It's not because I'm ashamed or anything, but it's the same reason why I can't go to a normal midwife...If I told my friends and family that I was 12 weeks gone, and then I gave birth 40 weeks later instead of  28 weeks, questions would be asked."

"I understand." He replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I'm happy about this, I really am. But it's like you said, we need to be careful about this."

He nodded. She hadn't noticed that he had moved closer to her until she felt his hand graze her belly and kept it firmly there; almost as if it were second nature, Clara placed her hand on top of his.

They stood there for a moment, neither one of them moving or speaking. Finally, the Doctor removed his hand and left Clara to finish dressing.

When she stepped out to her living room, the Doctor was nowhere to be found. Confused, she walked around her flat until she found him in her kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast. Do you drink coffee or tea in the morning?"

"Used to drink both, but Martha warned to keep my caffeine intake to a minimum." She replied. "I'll have a cup of coffee this morning, thanks."

They ate breakfast in silence, Clara was still occupied with thoughts of her tiny new bump. She knew that meant wearing her looser blouses and jumpers, to avoid any questions, although it wasn't like she regularly wore skin tight clothing anyways.

* * *

 

When they arrived in Cardiff, they were lead straight down to Torchwood headquarters.

“Why Miss. Oswald, what a pleasure it is seeing you here!” Jack teased as the pair walked in.

“Hello Jack, how've you been?”

“Just waiting for your return. Hello Doctor!”

“Hi Jack. Where's Dr. Smith-Jones?”

“In the med bay. You remember where it is?”

The Doctor nodded and led Clara to the med bay.

“Hi Martha!” Clara greeted with a hug.

“Well it's good to finally see you!” She exclaimed in return. “And you, next time you get yourself arrested make sure it's not around the time she has a visit with me!”

“Sorry, I'll do my best to not accidentally offend unscrupulous leaders.”

“Still sarcastic as ever I see.” She teased. “So are we ready for this appointment or what?”

Clara nodded and took off her jacket. The Doctor was about to make way and leave the two alone when Clara’s voice stopped him.

“Where are you going?”

“I didn't think you wanted me here for this.”

“Of course I want you here for this. Martha said that she'll do an ultrasound since I'm now 12 weeks along.”

“Oh! Should I just…”

“Sit. Right there.” She pointed to the chair by the examination table.

Martha began with the routine exam and questions. Blood pressure, heart rate, weight and measurements, vitamin intake, more blood work etc.. Then, it was time for the ultrasound. Clara lay back and lifted her top to reveal the slight bump. Martha squeezed some gel onto her belly and began the ultrasound.

After some moving around, a clear picture could be seen. Although the baby wasn't fully formed, the little bean shaped fetus was very distinguishable.

“So that right there is the head, and this is the spinal cord.” Martha pointed out. “And see those little flickers right there?”

“Yeah, what is that?” Clara replied.

“Those are the hearts. Let me turn on the sound so you can hear.” She clicked on a button and the sound of two heart beats in unison took over the room.

“Oh my stars!” Clara cried, the tears already forming in her eyes. “That's our baby!”

The Doctor remained silent, mesmerized by the image on the screen.

“Looks like baby is moving!” Martha pointed out.

They could see the tiny limbs of the fetus moving about and kicking, sending them into further joy.

“Doctor, you said that Gallifreyan pregnancies were 12 months in length correct?” Martha asked, taking him out of his daze.

“Yes, with the binary vascular system, different brain structure, as well as different bone density, a typical Gallifreyan pregnancy is 12 months long.” He replied.

“Well, the fetus is measuring at 12 weeks for a human, the markers are all there.” She replied. “I'm assuming you have an explanation.”

“Yes. While the outer form of the fetus is very near to a human, the inner systems takes longer to develop.” He explained. “However, the fetus’ growth will slow down, so he or she will remain the about the same size at 16 weeks and then from 20 weeks to 28 weeks.”

“Well thanks for the warning then. I would have been worried if I didn't see any changes.” Martha replied. “I've printed off some pictures for you, and then we can go over the results of your blood tests if you want to stay an hour or two.”

Clara agreed as she wiped the gel from her belly. Martha stepped out of the med bay leaving the two alone.

“That was incredible!” Clara exclaimed. “Just seeing it moving and growing...I'm just so happy!”

“It was pretty amazing.” He replied.

* * *

They walked out of the med-bay to see another member of the team walk in. This one was carrying a small child.

"Well if it isn't Mickey the idiot!" The Doctor greeted.

"Doctor, Martha did tell me you still wasn't a ginger."

"Yeah, don't remind me. I don't think it'll ever happen to be honest." He replied. "Is this your human?"

"Yeah, this is mine and Martha's boy, Evan."

"Oh he's a brilliant one. Probably takes after his mum." the Doctor replied.

"Can I give him a hold?" Clara asked. "I'm Clara by the way!"

"Nice to meet you Clara. Martha's told me a little about you."

"And I've heard a lot about you from the TARDIS as well the Doctor."

"Evan buddy, you want to meet Clara?" He asked his son.

The baby rubbed his sleepy eyes not responding to his father as Mickey placed him in her arms.

"Look at you, Mr. Adorable." Clara cooed. "I'm sure that you'll have all the ladies chasing after you!"

"And if he turns out anything like his father, he'll be a major flirt." Martha said coming in to join the group. She gave Evan a quick kiss before making her way to Mickey. "Hey babe, why'd you bring Evan in?"

"Babysitter called in sick, so it looks like he'll be joinin' his mum and dad for the rest of the day."

"We really should find an alternate." Martha sighed. "Looks like you're already a natural Clara."

"I guess that means my mother's instincts are kicking in early." She replied. "He's such a cute little pudding!"

"He is isn't he?!" Martha agreed.

"How old is he again?"

"11 months old. We're celebrating his birthday in three weeks, which reminds me, you two are invited." Martha exclaimed. "We're having it in London, my parents are insisting on throwing him the biggest bash."

"Well I'll definitely be there." Clara replied. "How about you Doctor?"

"Anything for you Martha Jones." He replied.

"Did I hear that Evan came to visit his Uncle Jack?"

At the sight of Jack, Evan grinned widely and reached his arms out for the captain.

"Those two are best of friends."

Clara followed Jack and Evan and kept on entertaining the baby.

"I've seen that look before Doctor." Said Mickey.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's the look you would have when you looked at Rose."

"That's ridiculous."

"Nah, I don't think it is. What do you think Martha?"

"I agree with Mickey, Doctor..."

"Well that's not fair, you're married, you have to agree."

"No we don't; and Mickey is right. You care for Clara and you can't deny it."

"Of course I care for Clara, she's my friend."

"Who also happens to be carrying your child..."Martha added.

"That happened when I was not right of mind."

"Perhaps, but subconsciously you wanted Clara. If it had been another companion I know you wouldn't have."

"Please don't psychoanalyze me Martha."

"Well someone has to Doctor."

"I'm not in love with Clara, so please shut up!" The Doctor said before walking away from the pair.

"We tried babe." Mickey sighed.

"Yeah we did. But he'll come around, I'm sure he will. They're perfect for each other."

"Easy there matchmaker." He teased.

"Shut up."

After an hour, the blood tests were back. Martha was happy to know that Clara’s iron levels were up again, and the Doctor was glad that Clara was still in good health despite having a rougher start in the pregnancy.

Soon they were back on the TARDIS with promises to return for another prenatal appointment in 5 weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another long chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy!

"Clara, why do we have to take the tube to the birthday party?" the Doctor complained. "I've got the TARDIS, we'll be there in time for cake and we'll avoid the masses of pudding brains."

"Knowing you, you'll overshoot the time and we'll be at Evan's second birthday." She replied as she grabbed her bag. "Come on, let's go."

He groaned and followed her out of her flat. 

Clara was now 15 weeks along. The nausea had now fully subsided and she could actually enjoy food and was no longer as sensitive to smells. Her belly had also remained the same and was easily concealable. In two week her Dad and Linda would be visiting and she would have to reveal her pregnancy to them. She was slightly on edge as to how they would react, the last time they'd met the Doctor, he had a different face and he was also naked. Of course, they wouldn’t recognize him now, but he did look older and her dad was still protective over even though she was well into her 20’s. This time she'd have time to come up with a better backstory so if any questions were asked, she'd have no problems answering.

When they arrived to the party, it was already in full swing. Martha and Mickey's friends and family filled the back garden of the Jones residence. 

"You've made it!" Martha exclaimed greeting Clara with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We did promise you!"

"Yeah, but knowing this one he'd come a year late." Mickey said greeting the pair.

"That was one time!" The Doctor defended.

"Oh it was more than once Doctor!" Martha teased.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Clara asked.

"With his Auntie Tish. She steals him whenever she has the chance."

"Well I might have to steal him from her." Clara laughed.

"As long as I get him back before the end of the night..." Martha replied. "The gift table is over by the food by the way." She pointed out.

The pair was then left to mingle. Clara, easily found a circle of people to befriend, one of which being Tish. The Doctor however, found it a little more difficult. He stood at the table of assorted food eating a cookie and keeping to himself.

"Hi, I don't think Martha's introduced you before. I'm Francine, the birthday boy's grandmother." Francine Jones introduced herself. "How do you know Mickey and Martha?"

Francine Jones had barely aged in the years that had passed. The Doctor wasn't sure of how he should introduced himself; one part wanted to introduce himself as the Doctor, but the other part wanted to use an alias.

"Mum, you know him." Martha interrupted. 

"I don't know him Martha..."

"Yes you do. Look into his eyes, you'll know."

Francine followed her daughter's instruction and looked into his pale eyes. 

"It can't be! You look so different!" She exclaimed. "Clive!"

Clive Jones came running to his wife's side. "What is it dear?"

"It's him, it's the Doctor." Francine murmured.

"No it isn't. He wore pinstripes and had a quiff."

"It is Dad. Time Lords can change their face and bodies when their old bodies get used up." She explained. "It's the Doctor."

Francine pulled the Doctor into a hug, eager to say thank you once more.

“It’s been too long.” Clive said shaking his hand. “How’ve you been?”

“Traveling mostly.”

“The Doctor has been visiting us at Torchwood. I thought it’d be nice to invite him to Evan’s first birthday.”

“It was. I’m glad you invited us Martha.”

“Speaking of us, who was that lovely young woman you came here with?” Clive asked.

“Clive!” Francine scolded.

“You know I only have eyes for you darling.”

“That’s Clara. She’s been traveling with me.” He replied.

“Well we’re glad you found someone after Martha. After all you did for us, you deserve to be happy.”

The Doctor wasn’t sure how to respond. He’d put Martha’s family through a nightmare because of his association with the young doctor; and Martha on a near hopeless journey, every day risking her life to tell a story. He wasn’t sure if he deserved happiness after what he’d put humanity through.

“Thank you.” He replied quietly.

 

Clara was enjoying the party. She'd met Martha's sister and finally had the chance to meet Gwen Cooper, Martha’s colleague at Torchwood, who was always out during her pre-natal. 

"So Clara, Martha told me you're expecting." Gwen murmured.

"I am. Do you have any kids?" 

"Two. My husband Rhys is holding our son, Kai and our oldest Anwen is running around somewhere." She replied. "How far along?"

"15 weeks." She said. "I'm still getting used to it."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Pregnancy is such a strange life stage. One day you're feelin' ill the next you're full of energy."

"I'm just getting through the ill phase. I could barely eat the first two months."

"I was that way in my second pregnancy. I guess that's what I get for having an easy go the first time around."

"Well I'm not planning anymore after this one." Clara replied.

“That’s what I said after I had Anwen, but sooner or later another one comes along.”

“No, the Doctor and I were strictly a one time deal.” Clara replied.

“Are you sure about that?”

“What’re you talking about?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at him and how he looks at you…”

“I don’t look at him like that!” She replied. “Wait, how he looks at me? How does he look at me?!”

“Like he’s absolutely besotted.”

“No, you’re mistaken. The Doctor and I are friends and the only reason he looks at me is because I’m carrying his child.” She replied. “Like I said, the Doctor and I were a one time deal.”

“Well then I guess that means  you’ll have the pick of the lads after you have the baby, gorgeous thing like you!” 

“Thanks. First I’ll have to see if I can handle co-parenting with the Doctor, then perhaps I’ll think about dating.”

“Come on, there must be someone you’ve got your eye on….”

“There’s a guy I work with, Danny. We went out twice, but when I fell pregnant I didn’t want to be involved with anyone.” She replied. “We’ve decided to remain friends. It’s better that way, I guess...”

Gwen nodded knowing the veiled truth behind Clara’s statement. Truthfully, Jack, Martha, Mickey and now, her were all hoping that the pair would become a couple. She remembered Martha and Jack ranting about it two weeks ago and now Gwen now knew why. She’d seen them as they walked into the party together, the odd couple, yet still utterly perfect for each other in every way. When she watched them bantering she could see the sparkle in their eyes; and when they were apart their eyes searched for each other.

“I told you I was right.” Jack murmured to her after Clara had walked off to find Tish and Evan. 

“I never said you weren’t Jack, but you and Martha were right.”

“So are you in on our pool?”

“Yes. My guess is that they’ll get together by the time Clara is five months along.”

“That’s fairly soon…”

“Well, I may have mentioned to Clara that the Doctor has been making eyes at her.”

“Only time will tell then!”

 

The party was coming to a close. Happy Birthday had been sung, the cake was cut and eaten, and the garden still had remnants of torn wrapping paper. 

Clara once more had taken Evan into her arms. Perhaps it was her increase in hormones, but she was absolutely in love with the baby boy.

"If you take Evan once more, I'm sure Martha and Mickey are going to suspect you of kidnapping." The Doctor teased.

"Oh you're just jealous that I found this little stud and I'm not paying attention to you." She replied. 

"Let me give him a hold." He said with his hands held out.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I know how to hold a child Clara." He groaned, rolling his eyes.

She reluctantly passed Evan into his arms. 

_'God, he already looks like such a good father._ ' She thought.

Evan snuggled into his arms and had a large grin on his face.

"Awww he loves you!" Clara cooed. "And you said you didn't do hugging."

"I'll make a few exceptions."

"By the way, my Dad and Linda are coming to visit in two weeks.' She began. "I'm going to tell them, I was hoping you could be there as well."

"Are you sure you want me there."

"Of course I do. They're going to want to meet the father."

"Okay."

"Great. They'll be here on a weekend. Come earlier though."

"Oooh, someone needs a nappy change." The Doctor grimaced at Evan. 

"Let me grab Mickey..."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Me, why?"

"I already know how to change nappies, you should probably get some practice as well." He replied.

"I've changed nappies before Doctor."

"Then prove to me that you know how to.” He challenged.

"Challenge accepted Doctor. But when I prove you wrong, you're taking me to that spa planet you've been raving about for the past few months but never take me to."

"Deal!"

She took Evan back and the Doctor followed closely behind.

"Do you want me to take him?" Martha asked as they passed by her.

"Actually he needs a nappy change. I can do it if you tell me where the nappy bag is."

"In the coat closet. Are you sure you don't want me to do it?"

"I'll be fine. I didn't get through years of nannying without changing a nappy."

"Okay." 

They went inside of the house and found the bag before Clara set off to do her work.

She placed him on the changing mat and removed his little pair of jeans before she pulled out a fresh nappy and a packet of baby wipes. She peeled the tabs of the used diapers and the scent hit her full force.

"Ooof, what are they feeding you?" She groaned. “You’re so lucky that the nausea phase of this pregnancy is over.”

The Doctor chuckled at her reaction and plugged his nose.

As she used the baby wipes, Evan began squirming and attempting to roll over and crawl away.

"Oh no you don't buddy. Once you're wearing a clean nappy you're free to run away." She laughed.

After much squirming, Clara finally was able to place the fresh nappy on and dress Evan once more.

"Proof enough for you Doctor?" She asked.

“Yes, proof enough.” He replied. “Although I was hoping he’d surprise you by weeing like all little boys do.”

“I would have been prepared. The first nappy I ever changed was when I was fifteen.” She began. “I was babysitting Mrs. Clarke’s newborn son and he got me right in the middle of my jumper.”

The Doctor laughed at her story.  “I wish I could’ve seen that!”

“Of course you do.” She groaned. “So about my prize…”

“Yes, can’t forget that. When would you like to go?”

“Not sure yet. I’ll let you know.”

* * *

 

**Two Weeks Later:**

 

Today was the day she would be revealing her pregnancy to her family. As promised, the Doctor was by her side, despite some complaints over ‘being domestic’.

"Okay, so here's the backstory we're going with..." She began. "You're John Smith,  You're a former professor from Glasgow. We met on New Year's eve at a pub and we've been on and off which is why I haven't introduced you, however we're on again and we're having a baby together so that's why I'm introducing you now.."

"We don't need a backstory Clara." He complained.

"Oh yes we do! Linda is nosey and will ask questions, so will my dad."

"Fine, you're the boss." 

"Good. Now change your jumper, this one makes you look homeless." 

He rolled his eyes and went back into the TARDIS. He came out shortly wearing his plaid trousers, a white t-shirt and a hoodie.

 

She heard a knock at her door and knew it was time. She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before going to open the door. 

"Hello Clara." Her dad greeted with a big hug.

"Hi Dad." She replied. She then gave Linda quick polite hug before letting them into her flat. 

"Thank you for letting us stay here before our flight tomorrow."

"Of course, it's useless getting a hotel when you have a daughter living in London." She replied. "Besides, I like the company."

The Doctor stood awkwardly in the living room and watched Dave Oswald and Linda walk into the flat.

"And who's this Clara?" Linda asked.

"This is John, my boyfriend." She replied.

He extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Clara's said nothing but great things about you two."

"It's nice meeting you too." Linda replied.

Her dad, however reluctantly shook his hand.

"You're quite a bit older than my daughter aren't you?"

"Dad!" 

"Clara, I'm your father, I'm allowed to be worried."

"He's right Clara, but you have nothing to be worried about; Clara is very precious to me and I would never hurt her. Besides, she was the one who approached me when we met."

"And how did you two meet?" Linda asked.

"We met in a pub about five months ago." 

"New years eve." the Doctor added.

"What happened to the naked one?" Linda asked. "He was quite strange, but he was a looker despite the chin."

"His job took him out of the country. It was an amicable split." She replied. "Why don't you two sit, and I'll make us some tea."

She walked to the kitchen tugging the Doctor along with her. 

"I approached you?" She questioned.

"Well it's a lot more logical than me approaching you. I don't think your dad would like an older man approaching his daughter..."

She shrugged and started on the tea.

Once finished, she brought two mugs out, and the Doctor carried the other two mugs out.

"So you've been together for five months, why didn't you introduce us sooner?" Linda queried.

"We've been on and off. John lived in when we first met. We tried to stay together and he'd visit me, but it didn't quite work out at the time....long distance and all." She explained. 

"I’ve moved to London to be with your daughter." the Doctor added.

"What did you do before?" Dave asked.

"I taught Sonic Arts & Music Technology at University of Glasgow."

“Oh you’re a musician! What do you play?” Dave asked.

“Sonic Art & Music Technology is really more about music production and production technology, but I do play guitar and piano….mostly guitar though.”

"That's quite a cushy job, why would you leave that?" Linda queried.

"Dad, Linda we actually have some news for you; I'm pregnant."

Her dad's eyes widened in shock. "Pregnant?!"

She nodded. "It's why John has left his job and moved to London, he knew that I didn't want to leave my job at Coal Hill, so he moved here to help with the baby and everything else."

"That's a surprise...I thought you were looking a little more plump this time around." Linda said.

Clara glared at her step-mother. 

"A surprise indeed..." Dave added. "I didn't think you wanted children anytime soon?"

"It was unexpected, but we're happy about it." Clara assured. 

"As long as you're happy and prepared..."

"We are." The Doctor added.

“Yeah, we’ve already planned a lot out. John has even volunteered to be a stay at home dad so that I can return to work after I have the baby.”

"Then I'm happy for you. I can't believe I'm going to be a granddad?!"

“How far along are you?” Linda asked.

“Six weeks, but we can’t be sure I haven’t been to the midwife yet.” She replied. “But I should be due around Christmas time.”

“A Christmas baby! Your nan’s going to be excited.” Dave said. “Have you told her?”

“No, you and Linda are the first ones to know. We might travel up to Blackpool soon so that we can tell her in person.”

“She’ll be so happy that you’re visiting and the news will be a great surprise!”

“Will you two plan on moving elsewhere?” Linda asked. “This flat barely fits you Clara, I can’t imagine how two adults and a baby are going to fit here.”

“We’re doing well so far. John doesn’t take up too much room, and we’re not planning on having a nursery. We’ll probably put the cot in our bedroom.”

“If you really think that’s best....I’m just offering my advice.” Linda sighed. 

 

The visit had passed by without trouble. Clara and the Doctor sat in her bedroom, leaving Dave and Linda to sleep on the pullout sofa in her living room. 

“Two down...now the rest of the world.” She sighed laying back onto her bed.

“Who else do you need to tell?”

“Other than my Gran, my work, I’ll have to take maternity leave when it’s close to my due date. Also a few close friends, they’d go mad if I turn up pregnant at a get together and don’t tell them in advance.” She replied placing a hand on her belly. She recently started feeling slight fluttering movements in her belly and it always made her smile.

“Baby moving again?” He asked.

She nodded with a smile. “I wish you could feel it, but it’s not strong enough.”

“I’ll be able to feel it soon.” He replied standing up from his seat on her dressing table chair. “I’ll let you get some sleep.”   


“Doctor, I’m not tired.”

“You need to sleep Clara, you’ll miss it once the baby comes.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Will you be here tomorrow morning?”

“I will, I promise.”

“Good. Goodnight Doctor.”

“Goodnight Clara.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, there really is a program called Sonic Arts & Music Technology at University of Glasgow...I thought it fit the 12th Doctor perfectly in terms of fake career!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter!! I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff because this is a Doctor Who story which means it won't stay happy for long....If you guys haven't already, please check out my other Doctor Who story called Encounters. I like to think of it as the opposite of this story...

"The appointment with Martha is next week, any guesses on boy or girl?" She asked the Doctor as she sat in his chair while he was at his chalk board.

"I'd be happy with either..."

"Well yeah so would I, but it's fun guessing!" She replied. "I'm sure I'm carrying a little girl!" She continued stroking her 19 weeks pregnant belly.

"A daughter...a daughter sounds wonderful!"

"She'd be the perfect mix of each of us!" She began. "Perhaps with your curls, my nose..."

"Your stubbornness..."

"Oi! I'm not stubborn, you are!" She replied. "Oh wow!"

"What is it?!"

"Give me your hands, she's moving!"

"She always moves."

"Yeah, but this time I felt it on the outside!" She replied lifting her jumper. "Hands!"

He lets her grab his hands and lets her place them on her bare abdomen. He felt the tiny flutters on his left palm.

Clara looked at his face and saw the smile grow on his lips. 

"Kicking for your daddy aren't you?!" She spoke to her belly.

"Daddy...I haven't heard that one in a long while." 

"Well get used to it Doctor, in about seven months time you'll be a daddy." She replied. 

His hands were still on her belly, his eyes closed.

"You can feel our baby can't you...telepathically I mean."

He nodded in response.

"What's the baby saying?"

"Humans...you always assume that telepathy automatically means speaking." He laughed. "Sometimes it's just feeling the projection of emotions, distress..."

"But you speak baby..."

"I do, but our baby is still in fetal development. While the brain is developing on target, the fetus is nonverbal; he or she understands the telepathic connection we have but doesn't know how to utilize it for communication."

"So what do you feel then?"

"Our baby is content and feels safe."

"Good. Her Mummy and Daddy will always be there to protect her!" Clara replied.

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Now let's celebrate! You told me you'd take me to the newest restaurant on Mars."

"Why do you always want to go to restaurants?"

"I'm pregnant with your child ergo, she has your appetite. Restaurant. Come on!"

He rolled his eyes and walked off to the TARDIS console.

* * *

 

The day finally came. The TARDIS landed in Cardiff outside of the Torchwood headquarters and the pair made their way in and were greeted by the team.

“Hello gorgeous! You look amazing!” Jack greeted Clara giving her a hug.

“Thanks. I feel like a whale, but it doesn’t hurt hearing a compliment.”

“Please girl, you’re teeny tiny.” He replied.

“Alright enough Jack!” the Doctor complained. “You’re annoying Clara.”

“I don’t know where you are, but I’m clearly enjoying these compliments.” Clara replied. “In fact Jack, keep ‘em coming!”

Jack laughed and stuck his tongue out at the Doctor.

“Oh yes, very mature.”

“So gender scan’s today right?!” Gwen asked while they waited for Martha and Mickey, who were out on job for Torchwood.

“It is, I’m so excited. Did you find out what you were having when you were pregnant?”

“Not with Anwen, she was our surprise. But my pregnancy with Kai, we found out exactly at 16 weeks.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to wait until the birth to find out…” Clara replied.

“I didn’t really have a choice…”

“Sorry, I didn’t forget…”

“Don’t worry about it honey. I know what you meant.” 

“Alright, I’m here!” Martha announced as she walked into the Hub, Mickey following close behind. “Sorry I’m late, Jack had us talk to some suspects.”

“Don’t you worry about it Martha Jones. We’ll always have time for you!” the Doctor replied. “Hello Ricky.”

Mickey rolled his eyes at the Doctor. “Hello Doctor. How you been?”

“So gender scan! Are you two excited?!” Martha interrupted

Clara nodded enthusiastically. “I’m so ready to go shopping after this and blow this months rent money!” 

“Okay, everyone want one last guess as to what the gender is?” Jack called out. “I’m thinking boy...you can call him Jack if you’d like.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

“I’m thinking you’re having a girl.” Gwen added.

“I’ll put my guess into girl as well.” Martha said.

“I say boy too.” Mickey said taking Jack’s side.

“It’s an even split! Either way, I’ll order a takeaway in celebration."

* * *

 

Clara excitedly laid back onto the exam table and watched Martha set up the ultrasound equipment. The Doctor sat next to her, equally as excited. While the Torchwood team stood on the ledge waiting for it to begin.

"Do you two have any guesses?" Martha asked.

"It changes, last week I was sure it was a girl and now I'm certain it's a boy." 

"I was the same way when I was carrying Evan." Martha replied. "Although Mickey and I waited to find out until he was born."

"I suggested we should, but being the control freak she is, she refused." the Doctor added.

"I'm not a control freak!" Clara snapped.

"Of course you aren't." He replied with an eye roll.

"Alright Clara, it's time!"

Clara lifted her top and let Martha squeeze the gel onto her protruding belly.

She moved the transducer around and the image of their baby was on the screen.

"Woah, it's gotten bigger!" Clara exclaimed. "It looks like an actual baby now."

"The hearts are still beating strong and are at a healthy rate. All the measurements look great as well." Martha informed. "You two ready to find out?"

Clara nodded and took a hold of the Doctor's hand. He wanted to pull away, still uneasy with getting close to her, but he knew that Clara wanted his support.

Martha moved the transducer so that it now focused on the baby's legs. 

"So as you can see, that is your baby's coccyx and bum, and if we move it a little further down..." She moved it a half an inch over. "Can you two make it out?"

Clara squinted at the image, it took her a few seconds, but she could definitely tell.

"We're having a girl!" the Doctor sighed.

"We're having a daughter!" Clara concluded.

"Congratulations you two. I'll print up the pictures for you."

"Did you know?" Clara asked as Martha printed the pictures.

"Know what?"

"That we're having a daughter?"

"Didn't have a clue."

"So she didn't give you any hints at all?"

"None. I'm just as surprised as you are Clara." He replied. "We're having a daughter..." He sighed.

"Your curls, my nose..." She repeated herself. "Our perfect little girl."

"Here are your pictures from the scan...I've also got the blood tests running, they should be done in an hour." Martha said handing them the scans of their daughter.

* * *

 

 

After an hour,  the blood tests were ready. Her blood tests that she'd had previously were seemingly normal for a pregnant woman, however the new ones, had several anomalies according to Martha.

"I think we're going to need to take some more blood samples Clara. These results are impossible."

"Impossible how?" Clara asked.

"There seems to be traces of huon particles in your blood. You haven't been near any radioactivity recently have you?"

"Not that I know of. Doctor, what's going on?"

"I didn't think it was possible. It can't, it shouldn't!"

"Doctor, tell me what's happening!" She exclaimed. "Is it dangerous to the baby?"

"No. It's the baby that's doing this."

"Doing what?"

"The huon particles. Timelords are full of them, it's what allows us to regenerate." He replied. "There must have been an excess of them the night we conceived. And now that you're carrying a fetus that is half Timelord, She’s been dispersing huon particles to you."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing much for now. You'll probably heal a lot faster if you get injured and you won't be prone to common human illnesses." He explained.

"And what about later?"

"If the fetus keeps dispersing the excess huon particles, you'll most likely have an extended lifespan."

"Extended by how much?"

"I can't say...perhaps an extra 100 years...or you might end up like Jack..."

Clara took a moment to process the information. She could become immortal by the time her pregnancy was over; and even if she wasn't she'd have an extended life span with the huon energy running through her veins.

"What about our baby?" She asked. "If she’s dispersing huon energy to me, what will it do to her?"

"Nothing. She already has the triple helix dna and all of the other components that make it a Timelord." He replied. "We should be able to stop it before it changes your biology."

"What would happen if we decided to stop it? Would it affect the baby?"

"It might, even if the baby does have my DNA, it shouldn't have too much huon energy especially while still in development." The Doctor explained. 

"Then no. I'll take the huon energy."

"Clara, it'll change your biology. Think about this please."

"Doctor, I have thought about it. I already love this baby and I won't risk her life." She replied. "Please let me make the decision."

"I don't want you to regret this."

"Regret spending an extra hundred years with our daughter? That's something I could never regret Doctor."

He nodded slowly. “What do you think Martha?”

“So long as mum and baby are not in danger, I think that Clara is free to make the decision.” Martha replied. 

He frowned. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that Doctor. You said it yourself, Clara’s not in grave danger with the extra huon particles. We’ll keep testing every appointment and I’ll tell you right away if something goes wrong.” Martha explained. “You need to trust me Doctor.”

“I do trust you Martha, I’m just…”

“Nervous? Yeah, I understand that, but Clara as well as your daughter, will be fine.”

 

After the appointment and the celebratory takeaway courtesy of Jack, they were back on the TARDIS.

“So you promised me a shopping trip!” Clara exclaimed as she followed him to the console. 

“Did I?”

“Oh don’t start. You promised me and we’re going!”

“Fine. Where would you like to start?”

“Martha told me about this great shop here in Cardiff…”

“Cardiff?”

“The TARDIS can fuel up a little while we get some stuff for our daughter.” She replied. “Daughter...I don’t think I’ll ever tire of saying that.”

“Neither will I.” He replied. “Alright, let’s go shopping.”

 

She was surprised at how patient he was being during their shopping trip. He held the newly acquired bags, gave his opinions on items, and surprisingly picked out several items on his own.

“We’re not getting our daughter a bow tie!” She exclaimed.

“Why not? It could be an homage to the old me…”

“I like new you just fine.” She replied. “How about this?” She asked holding up a small blue knitted jumper.

“Good choice of color.”

“She’s half you, half me, It’s safe to assume that TARDIS blue is her favorite color.”

 

Their shopping trip took them across the earth and the universe, finally ending with the Doctor dropping Clara back to her flat.

“Clara, would it be okay if I added a day to our adventures?” He asked before she could leave the TARDIS.

“Three days a week, that’s a big step.”

“If you’re not ready we can wait...I was just thinking…”

“No Doctor, I was teasing you. I’d like three days a week.” She replied. “Besides, once this one is born, we’ll have to be around each other a lot more.”

“Is Monday alright with you?”

She nodded. “Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays will be dedicated to you Doctor.”

“Good. I’ll see you on Monday then.”

“See you Monday. Bye Doctor.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice long chapter for you guys! I've already finished chapter 11 which I am so excited to post, however I just have a few things to fine-tune before I actually post it up.

Clara entered the TARDIS, excited for today’s adventure with the Doctor. Things had gotten so good with them now that he was visiting her three times a week. While Wednesday's always consisted of some sort of adventure, Monday’s and Saturday’s were played by ear. Clara hoped that this Saturday would consist of an adventure on a new planet instead of the movie or museum the Doctor had chosen the past two Saturdays.

She was happy that their friendship was back on track. She felt happier and more at ease with everything that was happening.

“Clara, you look lovely today!” He greeted as she walked in. "Have you had a wash?”

She frowned. “You’re being nice….what have you done?” She asked approaching the console.

He backed away quickly as if she were fire and he, ice. 

“Nothing, I promise you.”

“But?”

“But nothing.” He replied firmly.

“I know you Doctor, there’s definitely a but coming.”

“Clara, how do you feel about going on holiday?” He asked hoping to change the subject.

“A holiday sounds great. perhaps after exams are through you could take me somewhere wonderful!”

“Why not today?! I think you really deserve it. You could go to Elesia, it’s this spectacular beach planet. It has these sand rabbits that love to cuddle up to tourists...of course a lot of them have become trained to pickpocket but…”

“Sorry to put a damper on your plans Doctor, but I don’t exactly have a bikini body at the moment. I also would need to take time off of work and I don’t want to take any since I’ll be going on maternity leave in a few months.” She replied. 

She saw his face change from excitement to disappointment.

“Doctor, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Jack, he needs me for something…”

“And you were hoping to keep me out of it by sending me on vacation.” She finished. 

He nodded. “It’s a dangerous task and I’ll have peace of mind knowing you’re safe on a beach, relaxing.”

“You know I can’t take too much time off. How long will this mission take you?”

“A week...two at the most.”

“Then I’ll be here when you get back, safe and sound in my flat.” SHe replied. “Why couldn’t you tell me?”

“I was afraid you’d want to join.” 

“As much as I adore Jack’s company, I think the safety of our daughter matters more.”

He nodded in agreement. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to Elesia? This is still a time machine, I could have back in time for work Monday.”

“I’m sure. So I’ll see you next week?” She asked.

“Next week.” He confirmed.

* * *

 

Once the TARDIS dematerialized, Clara put herself to work on tasks that she had saved for a rainy day. Now that she had revealed her pregnancy she had received many gifts and hand-me-downs from friends, colleagues, and neighbors. Her neighbor had recently given her a bag full of sleepers, onesies and bibs, which were now piled onto her bed along with the clothes she’d purchased with the Doctor. 

While she wasn’t happy that the Doctor would be absent, she knew it would give her some time to relax and organize. Many of their adventures often turned into her and the Doctor running from some sort of danger, and with the extra weight of her daughter she couldn’t help but be exhausted.

At 22 weeks along, she was nearly halfway through her pregnancy. She was clearly showing and while her figure looked great for being five and a half months along, everyone else believed her to be 12 weeks along. Her abdomen was noticeably rounder and could pass for 16 weeks along instead of 12. Whenever she received a remark from a coworker or a friend she blamed it on the pregnancy cravings or genetics. No one was the wiser, which put Clara at ease.

She smiled at the clothes on her bed. The little dresses and tiny booties and shoes warmed her heart. She had grown more comfortable in her pregnancy now that it was no longer a secret. And while she was still terrified; labour would not be a pleasant experience, she was excited to meet her daughter. The Doctor had also had a change of attitude. He was attentive to her and made his best effort to keep her safe. She also noticed he complained less when she wanted to skip an adventure and stay in with a takeaway. She could tell that he was excited about fatherhood; he smiled more and had a happier disposition...for the most part.

* * *

 

After a weekend spent organizing baby clothes and marathons of Game of Thrones, it was finally Monday. She stood in the faculty lounge sipping her tea slowly while she waited for her colleagues to enter the room for the morning meeting.

She waved to Danny when he walked in and he waved back. Things had become slightly awkward since the news of her pregnancy. Telling him had been a nightmare; after telling him she wasn’t ready for a relationship months back, telling him that she was pregnant was not fun. She ended up saying that it was a one night affair with her dead boyfriend's best friend, and while she felt like a slag for the excuse, Danny was understanding. 

“Having a good morning?” She asked.

He shrugged. “Someone nicked my wallet on the tube.” He replied.

“Oh no! Did you have anything important in there?”

“Ten quid, a Sainsbury’s club card and McDonald’s voucher.” He replied. “That’s what you get when you pickpocket a school teacher.”

She laughed and agreed before absentmindedly placing a hand on her belly. Her daughters kicks were more frequent and constantly grabbed her attention.

“How are you doing?” He asked.

She shrugged. “Couldn’t zip my favorite dress up this morning, but otherwise I’m managing.”

“Well you look great.” 

“Thanks, it’s nice to hear when you feel more and more like a whale with each passing day.”

Armitage walked in and interrupted their conversation. He ran down a list from chaperones for upcoming excursions, to the new software upgrades for student grades, as well as the upcoming parent night.

“And lastly, Atif is out sick, so we’ve hoy a newbie. I did ask him to come along.”

The Doctor walked in wearing a brown caretakers coat holding a brush. 

“I’m the new caretaker, John Smith.” He greeted.

“Welcome to Coal Hill , Mr. Smith.” Danny welcomed.

“Thanks. Yes, John Smith’s the name, but most people call me the Doctor.” He replied before throwing a wink at Clara.

 

“Did you know him?” Danny asked as they walked into the corridor.

“No! Why would you say that?”

“Well he winked at you…”

“No he didn’t, he probably had something in his eye.” She argued before patting her pockets obviously. “You know what, I’ve left my phone in the lounge. See you at cafeteria duties?”

“Yeah see ya.” 

She smiled before bolting back to the room.

“What the hell?!” She exclaimed as she shut the door.

“I see you’ve recognized me.” 

“You’re wearing a different coat!” She snapped. “You lied, you told me that Jack needed you for a mission!”

“I didn’t want to worry you…”

“Well tough luck because I’m worried!” She snapped. “There’s an alien in the school, isn’t there?”

“Yes, me. Now go, the walls need sponging and there’s a sinister puddle.”

“You can’t do this, you can’t pass for a human!”

“I lived among otters once for a month...well sulked. River and I, we had this big fight…”

“Human are not otters.”

“Exactly, it’ll be even easier.” He said with a smile.

“Doctor please be serious with me, I don’t want these kids in danger.”

“And you think I don’t want the same? Knowing there’s danger running rampant close to where you work...I’m terrified.”

“That’s why you wanted me to go on vacation…”

“It would have been easier knowing you were safe, away from all of this.”

She took his hand and placed it on her belly. He smiled at the fluttering kicks their daughter gave.

“We’re okay, I promise.” She said softly. “And we’re safer having you here instead of being on another planet...besides, you always save the day.”

“What if I don’t?”

“I’ve traveled with you for a while now, you’ve always saved the day when it was possible.”

“You have too much faith in me.”

“You’ve never let me down.” She replied. “You’ll let me know if you need my help right?”

“No.”

“What?!”

“I said no.”

“Doctor…”

“Clara, I won’t put you or our daughter in danger.” He replied.

“Doctor, you know I can help.”

“I know you can, but this time it’s different. The next adventure, I promise that if something goes wrong, I’ll ask you for help.”

“Fine, but I’m holding you to it.”

“Thank you. Now go, I’ve got a lot of work to do.”

 

As the day passed, she tried to avoid the Doctor as best she could. Unfortunately, it felt as if he were trying to watch her every move; his face would pop up in classroom windows, while she was talking to another teaching she could see him from the corner of her eye, talking to Danny, he would casually walk past her, humming or whistling a tune.

_‘God, I hope he catches this alien soon!’_ She thought. She loved spending more time with the Doctor, but not when he was at her workplace inserting himself into every situation he possibly could.

That night, he didn’t visit her at her flat as she had originally hoped, but overall she was glad he hadn't. After the day she had spent trying to ignore his constant presence, she needed some time off from the Doctor.

* * *

 

The next day, she felt stressed from the moment she woke. Parent night was tomorrow night meaning she would have to stay at the school later to prep for it; she also dreaded talking to certain parents. In addition, the Doctor would still be there, meaning he would probably be watching her every move once again.

She had just finished her markings and went off to find the Doctor. Knowing him, he was probably too enthralled in his work that he’d forgotten to eat yet again. She grabbed some coins from her bag and stopped by the cafeteria and bought some snacks from the vending machine. Grabbing the packets of crisps and biscuits, she walked to the caretakers shed which housed the TARDIS. However, when she entered the shed, the TARDIS was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, I’ve finished my markings, if you need a hand. Doctor? You invisible? I am so going to confiscate that watch.” She called out.

Receiving no answer, she left the snacks on a shelf and walked back into the school to find him. She walked down the corridors and tried to think like her friend to find him sooner. 

Things took a turn when she found Danny walking around, she followed him into the gymnasium.

“I want a word with you.” Shouted to the Doctor who was definitely taking care of the alien threat. 

“Get back!” He yelled in response.

Suddenly, the blitzer turned and focused on Danny.

“Problem solution destroy.” It spoke.

The Blitzer started to shoot, Danny’s instincts kicked in and fell to the floor dropping the chronodyne rondelles on to the floor. 

“No! Get away from me!” Danny yelled.

The Doctor, using his sonic screwdriver activated the chronodyne, sending the Blitzer into another dimension, with Danny almost following suit.

“Temporal disrupt. Warning warning. Temporal failure.” Blitzer’s monotonous voice spoke.

“No! No, no, no, no! Doctor, stop! Doctor!” She yelled.

“Warning system failure. Abort. Abort.” It spoke once more before finally vanishing.

Clara ran to Danny, hoping to help her friend up.

“Oh, oh, well done, PE, brilliant work. What's this? A chronodyne generator? I'll just deactivate that, shall I? I've got a swimming certificate so that qualifies me to meddle with higher technology. Never mind that some people are actually trying to save the planet. Oh, no. There's only room in my head for cross-country and the offside rule.” The Doctor snapped.

“Danny, what are you doing here?”

“I was checking up on him. He's been up to something, fiddling with the electric, but what the? No. What? Did you see that thing? Tell me you saw that thing.”

“I saw the thing, yeah. Doctor, are we safe? Is the planet safe? It's gone?” She asked.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, for the moment. But the thing is, you see, the chronodyne generators have to be precisely aligned to generate the vortex. But the sergeant here, he went and moved one.” the Doctor grumbled.

“But the chronodyne worked. It's gone.”

“But not far enough. The vortex will open here again, but not in a billion years.” He replied after examining the scene with his sonic. 

“Then when?”

“Er, seventy four hours. Three days? Three days to think of something new because now it knows what to expect. Now it has scanned me and it will kill me on sight, thanks to PE here.” 

“Clara, why are you talking to him like that? Why are you using words like chronodyne? Was that thing a space thing? Oh. Oh, my God, you're from space. You're a spacewoman. You said you were from Blackpool.” Danny sputtered 

“It's a play! For the summer fete.” She tried lying.

“It's a what?” the Doctor interjected.

“How stupid do you think I am?” Danny groaned. “I'm not a moron, Clara. And he's not the caretaker. He's your dad. Your space dad.”

“Oh, genius. That is, that is really, really brilliant reasoning. How can you think that I'm her dad when we both look exactly the same age?”

“We do not look the same age.”

“I was being kind. Right, I'm going to hypnotize him. I'm going to erase his memory.” 

“Doctor, stop!”

“Tiny little brain, only take a moment.”

“Doctor, you can’t, he's my friend.”

“Nonsense, you wouldn’t befriend a soldier.” 

“Clara, will you please explain what’s going on?” Danny interrupted.

“He’s an alien.” She began.

“So you’re an alien?”

“No, I’m still from Blackpool. The Doctor and I just travel together.”

“But why, you’re pregnant, you’ll put your child in danger, he’ll do _things_ to the baby!”

“He won’t.”

“How do you know? He’s goddamn alien! He’ll probably take your baby and use it for some bloody sacrifice.”

“I would NEVER allow harm to come close to Clara or our child!” the Doctor barked.

Clara frowned.

“Did he just…” Danny began. “I think I’m going to be sick!”

“Danny please, just calm down and I can explain everything.”

“When that’s all over, I need to talk to Clara.” the Doctor said as she helped Danny along.

“What are you talking about?”

“Him...you’ve never explained him to me.”

“Fine. I’ll call you and you can stop by my flat.”

 

She and Danny walked into a dark classroom. He’d barely let her touch him and help him...he was truly disgusted.

“You shagged an alien.” He accused.

“It just happened.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t believe you at all.”

“It did. Let me just explain everything.” She began. “The Doctor and I began travelling with each other 2 years ago...he was completely different then, he actually looked like Adrian. He was my best friend and I admit part of me did fancy him then, and every Wednesday we would travel together and go on adventures. The Doctor, his species, when they’re close to death they have this trick...they can change everything in their body. On Christmas, the Doctor died; he regenerated and he was completely delirious. I was sad and so upset that I’d lost him…”

“Your boyfriend who passed away on Christmas...it was him.”

She nodded. “The night he regenerated we slept together and five weeks later I took a test and it came up positive. I wasn’t lying to you completely when I’d said that my exes friend was upset...when he found out that I was going on a date with you, he wasn’t too happy, especially since I was pregnant with his child.”

“And you’re happy about it?!”

“I’ll admit, getting knocked-up by my best mate who’s also an alien, was not in my plans for this year, but I love this baby...she’s the best thing to come out of this situation.” She said grazing her belly.

“So you love him.” He stated.

“I don’t love him.”

“Please don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying…”

“Clara, you just said you fancied him. You also slept with him and you’re carrying his child.”

“Why does everyone say that?”

“Because it’s true.”

“It’s not! The Doctor is my friends and that’s where it ends. He doesn’t love me and I most certainly don’t love him.” She snapped.

Danny let it go for now. There was no use in arguing with a stubborn and hormonal pregnant woman.

“So how far along are you really?” He asked. “You said on Christmas it happened.” 

“I’m 22 weeks along...the only reason why I’ve been lying about how far along I am is because the gestation length is longer than a normal human pregnancy.”

Danny nodded. She could tell he was shocked and upset, but he didn’t look nearly as sick as he had earlier.

“So you’re safe right? He wouldn’t put you in any danger?”

“He would never. He’s always shutting me out of it against my wishes.” She replied.

* * *

 

After Danny had gone, she left Coal Hill and returned to her flat. The Doctor was sat on her sofa when she walked in.

“Christ, you scared me!” She gasped.

“I finished early...I’d like an explanation.”

“He’s my friend, that’s it. There’s nothing more to explain.”

“There is! He’s date guy…”

“Yes and in accordance to your wishes, I’ve stopped going on dates with him. Danny and I are friends, what’s the big deal with that?”

“He’s a soldier!”

“He was a soldier, but now he’s a maths teacher.”

“He could hurt you.”

“He won’t. I know you dislike soldiers Doctor, but Danny isn’t one. He’s a nice guy and he’s my friend…”

“You keep saying friend like it’s supposed to mean something.”

“Because it does. I’m not upset that you’re friends with Jack even if he won’t stop flirting with you, because I know it’s nothing. Just like this is nothing. Danny was the one who convinced me to forgive you when we weren’t speaking a couple of months ago. Despite what you’re prejudiced to think, he’s a good guy and an even better friend.”

The Doctor remained silent.

“Now if this conversation is over, I’m starving. Let’s order some takeaway and then we can plan on how to take down this Blitzer.”

“Indian or chinese?”

“Neither, they’ve been giving me heartburn.”

“Pizza?”

“As long as it’s just cheese. Pepperoni and sausage have been upsetting my stomach.” She replied. “Despite the fact your daughter has your appetite, she’s very picky on what she wants to eat.”

“Like her mother then…” He teased with a smile before placing a hand on her belly. 

Her hand sat atop his. She couldn’t help but watch him as he felt their daughters kicks. He always looked so happy when he felt her move.

* * *

 

The week ended with Coal Hill being safe once more. Clara had convinced Danny to help the Doctor contain the Blitzer. She would have been more than happy to help, but the Doctor and Danny had refused when she had offered. 

On Saturday, the Doctor had picked her up and had taken her to the beach planet and against her better judgement, she’d worn a two-piece swimsuit. It finally felt as though things were back on track.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I've had this chapter planned and written since the 1st or 2nd chapter has been up...It's a pretty big chapter in terms of climax/plot and it'll definitely be a good one for moving the story along to where it'll be towards the end. Hope you like it!

It was supposed to be a safe and fun trip; he’d promised Clara that she and Courtney would be safe on the moon. However, the Doctor was the king of Murphy's law, and anything that could go wrong, often did go wrong. 

The moon was on the verge of breaking.

The team that was already settled there, along with the newly arrived trio were now on their way to explore the surface of the moon. After a lot of arguing, the Doctor had also agreed on letting Clara come along on the  _ 'mission' _

 

_ 'Hold on, what do you mean by, 'Clara, you stay here?'' she asked obviously upset by the idea. _

_ 'It could be dangerous Clara, and you're much safer if you stay inside.' _

_ "No Doctor, I'm in more danger if I'm alone then if I'm with a team of people!' She argued. _

_ 'Clara you're pregnant, I'm not risking your life or our child's!' He replied. _

_ 'You'd be risking it if I were left here alone.' _

_ 'You'd be inside of the TARDIS...' _

_ 'No, you'd do the exact thing you did to me last time.' _

_ 'I promise you, I wouldn't.' _

_ 'I'm coming with you.' _

_ 'Clara...' _

_ 'Don't argue.' _

 

The surface of the moon quaked as they ventured out. The Doctor kept Clara close by, worried about her safety, while Clara was preoccupied with the safety of Courtney Woods.

To the young student, it was odd seeing her teacher on a space adventure. Admittedly, Miss Oswald was among the cooler teachers, but she was still a teacher; adventuring with a time travelling alien wasn't at all what she had imagined. Not to mention that she had only recently learned that Miss Oswald was also pregnant with the Doctors child. 

* * *

 

The moon was hatching. That was the only explanation, the only reasoning he could come up with.

They outran gigantic spiders, and finally arrived back onto the vessel that they had originally landed inside of. 

“Clara, inside the TARDIS now!” He ordered.

“Tell me what’s going on Doctor.” She asked.

“Just get in the TARDIS!” He shouted.

“Don’t shout at me! Tell me what’s going on and then I’ll get into the TARDIS.”

He huffed and entered the blue box, leaving her behind with Courtney and Lundvik. She watched as the TARDIS dematerialized in front of her, half of her angry and the other terrified.

“What do we do now Miss?” Courtney asked. She tried to appear brave in front of her teacher, but Clara knew that Courtney was frightened as well.

“We decide.” She replied. “There’s a creature about to be born, either we let it survive and have it hatch or we destroy it.”

“How are we going to decide that?” Lundvik asked.

“We vote. We ask the citizens of earth to decide.”

They relayed the message to earth; lights off, kill, lights on, don’t kill.  She watched as the lights of earth slowly turned off. The nerves ran through her; she could feel her daughter kicking, sensing her mother's nerves. She placed a hand on her belly trying to stay calm.

“Are you okay Miss?” Courtney asked.

“I’m fine, just nervous.”

“Me too. So it’s the Doctor’s baby right?”

She nodded. “Believe it or not, I’m actually six months pregnant, not four.” She replied trying to keep it light hearted.

An hour passed and the lights were all off. Lundvik began making the moves to detonate the bombs, but with what seemed like a split second left, Clara had an epiphany. She couldn’t kill it; even though she didn’t know the outcome, she knew that she had to give it a chance. 

With the bomb no longer about to detonate, Clara heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing. 

“Everybody, get in!” He ordered. 

They piled into the TARDIS and then landed on a beach and watched the moon hatch and then leave another moon in it’s place.

They dropped Courtney and Lundvik off at their respective homes and time periods before materializing in her flat.

"You left us alone back there." She began, the anger quickly rising in her voice. 

"You needed to make the decision Clara, not me."

"I almost made the wrong decision! I almost killed an innocent creature..."

"But you didn't, and I knew that you wouldn’t." He replied.

"You left me and Courtney in a dangerous situation!" She finally yelled.

"You're the one who insisted on tagging along and putting yourself in danger." He shouted back. "Besides, I knew the outcome. I knew what would happen."

"And you kept it from me?! How the hell am I supposed to trust you when you don't share a single word with me?!"

"You keep your secrets too Clara, like Dave..."

"Will you quit with your jealousy? Danny, is my friend nothing more! And stop bringing up useless facts!"

"Clara."

"I can't do this anymore, I can't."

"Clara, what do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean. You need to go, and never come back here again."

"I'm not leaving Clara, I'm not leaving you or our child."

"Well I don't want to see you anymore!"

"You may be upset with me, but you can't keep me from my child!"

He was right, but that didn't stop her being upset with the alien.

"Just leave me alone then. You'll have visitation, we'll work out an agreement, but I don't want you near me anymore."

He moved closer to her and surprised her with a kiss. She froze, but shortly after returned the kiss before he felt her hands push him away.

"No. Don't do this, not now." She cried. 

"But Clara.."

"No, you need to give me some space! You can't just kiss me and expect everything to be forgiven."

"I wasn't expecting everything to be forgiven, I was showing you how I felt."

"You need to leave."

"Clara..."

"Not permanently, but you need to give me some space and let me be angry for a little while."

He didn't respond.

"I promise that once I've cooled down, I'll call you. But for now, you need to let me have some space. It'll be good for both us."

He nodded. "Alright. Can I just say goodbye to..." He said gesturing to her belly.

She nodded.

He knelt down so that his face was in front of her swollen belly.

Placing a hand on her belly, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I really am. Be good for your mum and I promise you that daddy will be back. I love you." He finished before placing a kiss on the roundest bit.

She watched him retreat back to the TARDIS and let the box dematerialize in front of her.

This was for the best.

* * *

**Two Week Later:**

 

Clara rushed around her flat attempting to have everything tidied and somewhat baby-proofed by the time Martha and Evan arrived. Two weeks had passed since she'd last spoken to the Doctor, and while she was still angry she knew that sooner rather than later, she’d have to speak with him. 

The knock on her door, shook her from her thoughts. She ran to answer it and found Martha who was holding a squirming Evan. 

"Martha!" She exclaimed giving her a hug. "And my haven’t you grown so much Evan! Aren't you handsome? If you wait about 20 years, there's going to be a gorgeous little girl who's going to want to marry you."

"Already setting up the arranged marriage are we?" Martha teased.

“Well they’d be a pretty cute match.” She joked. "Come in."

They sat on her couch each with a mug of coffee in hand, catching up. While Evan was occupied with the toys Martha had brought.

"So how are you feeling?"

"This isn't a doctor's visit Martha." She teased.

"I know, I'm asking as your friend."

"I'm feeling well. Not as tired as the first trimester, she's also been kicking  a lot."

"Aww I miss the little kicks." Martha replied.

"Are you and Mickey trying for another?"

"We're not actively trying, if it happens we'd be very happy, but if it doesn't right away then we know it's not in the stars." Martha replied.

"I bet Evan would be a wonderful big brother."

"He would. Plus I want my kids to be close in age like how Tish, Leo, and I were." She replied. "How about the Doctor, how is he?"

Clara groaned.

"What happened?"

"We got into a fight, and I told him to leave."

“I’ve had a few rows with him before, the man is stubborn.” Martha replied.

When Clara didn’t respond, Martha knew that it was more than just a little row.

"It must have been serious then. What happened?"

She explained the story from start to finish. Martha remained silent and un-judging, for which she was thankful for.

"How long have you been separated for?"

“Two weeks. I'm still angry with him..."

"I would be too." Martha agreed. “I think that the Doctor sometimes gets lost in his own head...he’s left me alone in several bad situations before.”

“But you’re amazing...I mean who else could fight off the Master like that?”

“You’re amazing too Clara. Besides, all I did was tell a story…”

“You did a lot more than that, you saved the world.” Clara responded.

Martha smiled. The memories of the Year that Never Was, were still fresh in her mind. She figured that living through a warzone could never really be forgotten.

"So what should I do?"

"You need to talk to him. Even if you do decide that you no longer want to travel with him, you need to sort a lot out."

Clara sighed. Martha was right; if she decided to remain in her  _ normal  _ life, they still had to discuss custody, visitation, their co-parenting relationship. She knew that she could be a single-mum without any problems, she just hoped that the Doctor would agree to co-parent with her.

"One question though? If you decide to stop your travels, how would you feel when he found a new travelling companion?"

_ 'He wouldn't' _ was what she wanted to say, but she knew that he would. The Doctor was terrible on his own, he'd always find someone new.

"Well?"

"I wouldn't be very happy, especially if she were around the baby." She replied. _ 'and what if he fell for her?' _

"So it seems that part of you still would like to travel with him."

She nodded. "I have to call him don't I?"

"Yes, you do; but, that can wait. Let's go on with our plans for today, maybe give you a little more time to think about it and then tonight, you can give him a call.

* * *

 

They spent the afternoon together. They went to a local restaurant for lunch, did some window shopping, and had many conversations. She heard all about Martha's adventures with the Doctor from her perspective; frankly, she was a tad jealous that she'd had the chance to meet Shakespeare. 

Once Martha and Evan left, Clara stared at her phone before picking it up and dialing the number.

"Hello?" He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello Doctor..."

"Clara. Are you well?"

"I am. Doctor, I think we need to talk. Can you come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there right away."

"Okay, see ya." She replied before hanging up.        

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a long while since I've updated. For those who didn't know, I'm actually a grad student and I also work full-time meaning updating this story weekly sometimes drops down on my priorities list. However, I am finished with this semester of Grad school and now only need to focus on my job and this story. I will try to update more frequently!

_'We need to talk'_ that was what she'd said. He'd spent two weeks away from Clara, and that fortnight was impossibly long. He set her coordinates into the TARDIS and flipped the lever. 

The TARDIS materialized in her bedroom, however he did not find her there. He walked out and found her sitting on the couch.

"I figured you'd land in my bedroom." She said with a smile. 

"I think the TARDIS just likes it in there." He replied. "You wanted to talk?"

She nodded. "Please sit. I'm not going to say anything bad, I just want us to sit and talk."

He sat on the couch beside her, her body was already facing his. 

"Clara, I'm sorry for upsetting you." He replied. "It's just in the past you been so adamant about you making the decisions and I didn't know you'd get upset."

"Perhaps we were both wrong. As much as I like making the decisions, that was a situation where I needed you. You leaving, frightened me, I was afraid that it would be the same thing with the baby; what if things became really hard and you just left us..."

"Clara, I would never do that. I would never abandon you or our child."

"I know, it's just that your actions made me have doubts. You have all of time and space and I'd be taking you away from it with all of the 'domestic' attributes a baby brings." She explained. "I know that's not the case with this, but I've heard you complain about being domestic so many times that I can't help but have doubts."

"The only reason why I complain about being 'domestic' is because I haven't had that kind of life in a long time. Everyone I've cared about is always taken from me, or leaves. I figured it would be easier to keep that part of life away from me."

"But you know I'd never leave right?"

"You can't exactly have control over that you know."

"I'm in this for the long haul Doctor, whether I have an extended lifespan or I'm immortal, I don't plan on leaving."

"What about your normal life?"

"I travel with an alien, pregnant with your child, and also could be immortal...I don't think I can ever go back to normal life ever again."

"So you'd leave?"

"Right now, probably not. My dad and my Gran, even Linda are on Earth right now and I'm not sure I'd want to up and leave them. But I know that in the near future, I'll most likely be full-time on the TARDIS."

He nodded. "So are we alright now?"

"One more thing actually." She replied. "You kissed me."

"What?"

"Two weeks ago, you kissed me. Why?"

"I'm sure it's pretty obvious Clara."

"Is it?"

"Clara, I kissed you because I love you and I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"Repeat that first part again please."

"I love you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too Doctor." She said before kissing him. 

His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as he returned the kiss.

"Right. We need a trip!" He exclaimed once they parted. "I owe you a trip, a good one. No monsters, no problems, just you and I somewhere relaxing."

"Can you even do relaxing?" She teased.

“I’m the most relaxed person in the universe, it’s you who can’t relax.” He replied.

Clara laughed at his statement and followed him to the TARDIS

* * *

 

He’d promised to take her on a date, that was how they ended up on a space train.

Clara once more adjusted her dress. A few months ago, this dress would have looked great on her, but now she felt self conscious in the glittering garment. Her belly was accentuated by the scalloping and fringe and the deep v-neck line of the dress was dangerous thanks to the much more defined cleavage she had.

She walked into the TARDIS console room and found the Doctor waiting. He had actually dressed up for once, wearing a vintage tux. 

“You clean up nice.” She commented, pulling his stare away from the screen.

“Clara...You look...fantastic.”

“Still trying to find your _‘catchphrase’_.” She teased.

“I don’t have catchphrases Clara.”

“Sure you don’t...Allons-y, Geronimo, Fantastic…”

He rolled his eyes. “Are you ready?”

“I am, although, I am starting to already regret this dress.”

“It’s nice, you look nice.”

“Thanks. Let’s just hope I don’t accidentally flash someone.”

 

They exited the baggage compartment and went straight to the main dining cart. There was music, a dance floor, and glamorous strangers creating an ambience.

“Care to dance Doctor?”

“I don’t know if this body can dance...the last one couldn’t.”

“I remember. I can always lead if you’re nervous?”

“Such a control freak.” He replied with a sly smile. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor as the singer sang a slow and sultry version of Queen.

“Looks like this body can dance.” She observed.

“New body, new surprises.” He replied. “How’s our daughter?”

“She’s well. Not letting her mummy sleep much...she’s active like her father.”

“We’re going to have our hands full when she’s born.”

She felt a few kicks and rolls in her belly and smiled. 

“She knows we’re talking about her.” She laughed.

The Doctor smiled in response and stopped the dance to place a hand on her belly to feel the movement.

“Perhaps she just wants to join in our evening…”

* * *

 

They walked through the corridor and arrived to two separate doors.

“Doctor, you reserved two separate rooms?” Clara questioned.

“I didn’t want to assume anything…”

“It’s safe to assume.” She said in a low whisper. “So your room or mine?”

“Ladies choice.”

She smiled and opened the door to her room and pulled him in by the hand.

Door closed behind them, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him. His hands fell to her hips and pulled her closer before inching the hem of the dress up.

* * *

 

They lay in bed, Clara cuddled in his arms.

“So mummy on a space train…” Clara began. “Murphy’s law definitely applies here.”

“Well aren’t you funny?!”

“I just find it interesting; you promised me a date with no monsters and no mysteries and we end up in the middle of space, on a train with an invisible killer mummy.”

“It’s not like I planned for this to happen Clara.” He groaned. 

“I know, it’s Murphy’s law.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Doctor. Besides, I know you’ll protect us.”

He smiled and let his hand graze the bare skin of her belly.

“She’s asleep.”

“How’d you know?”

“She’s projecting involuntarily, meaning she’s in REM sleep.”

“So she’s dreaming?”

He nodded.

“What’s she dreaming about?”

“You. She’s never seen your face, but she knows your voice and is comforted by it.”

“So she knows that I’m her mum?”

“She does.”

"We're going to be parents..." She sighed.

"I thought with the growing fetus inside of you, you'd have realized sooner."

"Shush. I meant that you and I are together now and our daughter is going to have her mum and dad together." She replied. "I was scared before because I wasn't sure how we would work after the baby was born."

"We would have figured it out."

"I know, it's just that when my parents had me they were together and fully in love; and I always thought I'd have the same thing when I had kids." She explained. "And now I do."

She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I just realized..." He said pushing her away, breaking the kiss. 

"What is it?"

"There's an invisible killer mummy on this space train."

"Right. Duty calls, I guess." She laughed. "What would you like me to do?"

"Stay in the TARDIS."

"Why?"

"From what I've seen, it can enter enclosed spaces like a kitchen freezer and the TARDIS is impenetrable." He explained. "You'll be safe there." 

"Do you think it could come after me?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't risk it."

"Alright. Let's get dressed and I'll stay in the TARDIS."

"Just like that? No argument?"

"No argument, I'm not risking our daughter's life. Just don't transport me away."

"I wouldn't dare to."

"Good." She replied giving him one more kiss.

 

She walked into the baggage compartment hoping to find the TARDIS, but instead found Mrs. Pitt's granddaughter staring at the sarcophagus. 

"Have you seen a blue box?" Clara asked.

The woman shook her head.

Clara knew that she should have turned to leave, but Miss. Pitt was grieving and she needed to make her feel better.

"I'm Clara by the way."

"Maisie."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Losing a relative is never easy."

"Thank you. I just thought I'd get a little more time with her."

"It's always a surprise. One day you're telling them about the new boy you like and the next day, they're in hospital hanging on by a thread." She replied sadly.

"Who was it for you?"

"My mum. I was 16 when she passed." She explained. "She'd been sick for a while, but the doctors told us she was getting better."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a while ago."

"That doesn't mean the pain's gone away."

Clara nodded. "I know, but I'm trying to focus on happier events."

"How far along are you?"

"30 weeks along."

"I'm assuming the father is the older man you're traveling with?"

Clara nodded. "She was unexpected, but we're very happy."

"Do you have any names picked out."

"No. We're hoping that once we meet her, we'll know." She replied. “It’s getting a little chilly isn’t it?” She noticed.

“A little.”

“Let’s go to a different compartment.” Clara suggested hoping to get closer to the TARDIS.

Maisie agreed and the two women walked towards the door, however when they tried to open it, it was sealed shut. Clara groaned knowing that the Doctor had the sonic. 

“Alright, we can get out of this.” Clara tried remaining positive.

 

After an hour of trying everything, they were still stuck in the compartment. Clara had called the Doctor letting him know of their issue, and he remained surprisingly calm despite the situation.

* * *

 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again!” Clara scolded after she woke up inside of the TARDIS.

“Clara, I’m sorry.”

“I know; and I know how difficult your job is. You’re the one who makes the difficult choices when there are no good options; but I was terrified that I’d lose you tonight.”

“You won’t get rid of me that easily Clara.”

“Good.”

“So am I dropping you off at home?” He asked.

“No, I haven’t seen you in two weeks, there’s a lot to catch up on.”

“So you want to go on another adventure?”

“Maybe not an adventure, but I don’t want to go home just yet.”

He obliged her and went to the TARDIS console.

After she was alone in the room, her phone buzzed. It was a message from Martha.

_ ‘Did you talk to him yet?’ _

_ ‘We did. Thanks for the advice!’ _

_ ‘Don’t worry about it babes. So what happened?’ _

_ ‘We had a really long talk, and got everything that was bothering us out in the open, and we’ve decided that we want to work on our relationship.’ _

_ ‘So you’re together right?’ _

_ ‘We are.’ _

_ ‘YAY! I knew you two would finally see the light! You two were made for eachother.’ _

_ ‘Hahaha calm down. It’s still pretty new…’ _

_ ‘So you haven’t slept with him yet?’ _

_ ‘...’ _

_ ‘OMG you DID!!!’ _

_ ‘Well it’s not like we’ve gone through everything traditionally, we’re already having a kid together.’ _

_ ‘Lol very true. I’m just happy for you two...maybe the shagging will loosen him up a bit…’ _

_ ‘Haha probably not.’ _

_ ‘Are you in the TARDIS now?’ _

_ ‘Yep. We had our ‘first date’ sort of…’ _

_ ‘Then an alien happened?’ _

_ ‘Invisible killer mummy on a space train actually.’ _

_ ‘Oh god! Really not surprised at all.’ _

_ ‘Neither am I. Listen, we’re going on another trip, I’ll text you later.’ _

_ ‘No problem. Be safe and remember you have an appointment at the end of this week.’ _

_ ‘I’ll be there. Bye!’ _

She placed the phone on the bed before changing and joining the Doctor in the console room for their next trip.

“I figured we could go to Barcelona, the planet, not the country.”

“The one where the dogs have no noses?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Martha told me about it...also, you took her to meet Shakespeare?!”

“Ohhh I remember...it was great until the Carrionites showed up.”

“Will I get a Shakespeare trip?”

“If you’d like.”

“I would, but first I’d like to visit Barcelona.”

“Barcelona it is!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter! This has been the most difficult chapter to write; not because some crazy shit will be happening, but because I had a bit of writers block as to where I should go with this chapter. I already have the next chapter figured out as well as a lot of the story, but this chapter was supposed to be the connector and I had no clue what to do. Anyways, I hope you like it! 
> 
> p.s. flashbacks are italicized.

Clara looked into her wardrobe growing upset with all the outfits she could no longer wear. She had forgone buying any maternity clothes thinking that this summer pregnancy meant she could get buy in summer dresses, but that was not the case. She stood in her cami and underwear knowing that her outfit was not appropriate enough for her prenatal visit at Torchwood, but everything she tried on looked awful on her. She picked out a pair of shorts she could still surprisingly button and blouse, hoping that this option would work.

Once changed, she looked in the mirror and let out a huff of anguish; she looked like a sausage roll! She angrily shucked off the outfit and threw herself onto her bed, crying. This pregnancy was making her more and more hideous; she didn’t know how the Doctor could still look at her.

 

The TARDIS materialized in the corner of her bedroom. Clara didn’t bother looking at her phone, the Doctor was always on time now, partially because the TARDIS didn’t send him off on as many wayward adventures when he had to see Clara.

The door opened and out walked the Doctor. The first thing he noticed was Clara lying in fetal position crying in her underwear.

“What’s wrong Clara?”

“I look like shit, that’s what’s wrong!” She sobbed. “I’ve tried everything on in my wardrobe and nothing looks right! I look like a bloody sausage casing!”

“Now now…”

“You think I look like a whale don’t you?!”

“Never. Clara, you always look beautiful.”

“Well I don’t feel beautiful! I’m so fat and I feel disgusting!”

“You’re not disgusting…”

“But I’m fat?!”

The Doctor paused before he was to give an answer, but quickly realized that was a mistake.

“Great, you think I’m fat!” She cried.

“Clara no. You’re not fat, you’re pregnant and still beautiful!” He insisted. He sat on her bed and gently stroked her back trying to soothe.

“Are you just saying that because I’m upset?”

“No. I can’t lie to you Clara, you know that.”

She turned over to face him.

“Yeah, you are kinda shit at it.” She half chuckled. “So you still find me attractive?”

“Yes, I do.” He replied. “Now, let’s get you dressed. I don’t think this is quite appropriate for a Torchwood visit.”

“Really, and why is that?”

“Have you met Jack Harkness? He’ll pounce on anything with a cute smile, add you being half naked and he’ll steal you away from me completely.”

“Nah, Jack’s not my type...I prefer them with two hearts and crazy eyebrows.”

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

“Right, I’m sure the TARDIS has something you’ll like.” He said, taking her by the hand.

“Thank you Doctor, and I think after our visit with Martha you’ll need to take me shopping. I think it’s finally time I bought maternity clothes.”

 

There had been a long gap between Clara’s last prenatal visit and this one. In that time, she had ended her travels with the Doctor, only to return and enter into a relationship with the Timelord. She experienced a mummy on a space train, followed by a shrinking TARDIS in her bag, and finally a forest over taking the whole earth. Lucky for her the last one, she’d been safely tucked away in her flat. 

She remembered getting a call from Danny asking if she had the Doctor’s number. He’d been lying right beside her when she received the call and passed her phone right over to him.

 

_ “Doctor, wake up!” She nudged him.  _

_ “What is it?!” He groaned. For a being that claimed needed little sleep, he was always napping and always difficult to wake. _

_ “Emergency.” She held the phone up closer to him and he reluctantly took it. _

_ “Ahh, P.E. what can a dangerous alien help you with?” He asked sardonically. _

_ He quickly jumped out of bed and went to look out the window. _

_ “Oh, I see what you mean. Interesting, very very interesting.” He replied. “I’ll meet you and the little humans at Trafalgar's square.” _

_ By then, Clara had joined him at window and saw that there was nothing but trees.  _

_ “How?” She asked. _

_ “I don’t know, but I’m keen to find out.” He replied. “Are you okay with having little children running about your flat?” _

_ “Explain first?” _

_ “P.E. said that he’s taken the year sixes on an overnight excursion at the museum and would rather not have the children running about. I figured we could leave them here.” _

_ “Right, the trip! I had to give my spot over to Leslie in the science department...there was no way I was going to sleep on the hard floors like this.” She gestured to her 33 week bump.  _

_ This was the last excursion before summer holidays and even though she had really wanted to participate in it, she knew it wouldn’t be a very good idea. _

_ “Yeah, bring them. I’d feel better knowing they were safe here.” _

_ He gave a nod. _

_ “I’m guessing I’m staying here as well?” _

_ He was about to open his mouth to argue, but she held up her hand to stop him. _

_ “It’s fine, I’d rather be inside for this. Besides, I’m pretty sure I saw a wolf out there.” _

_ “Wow, I’m surprised you want to stay inside…” _

_ “I’d do anything for this one.” She rubbed her belly. _

_ He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips before  kneeling down to her belly. _

_ “You behave for your mum. Daddy will be back soon.” He spoke to her belly before giving it a kiss too. _

 

_ Soon, he returned with a TARDIS full of her students. Many of them seemed frightened, and were easily settled by her flipping on the tv and putting on a movie. _

_ The Doctor had left along with Danny in search of Maebh, one of her more troubled students. She kept her phone on loud in case she received a call from either one. She did receive a few text messages from Martha and Gwen; Cardiff had the same issue and it was nothing to do with the rift. _

 

_ The children were generally well behaved, even the tougher students. They were mainly worried about what was happening outside. Clara had taken turns talking to each student and trying to distract them from outside events. _

 

_ Once the problem had been solved, Clara and the Doctor dropped the children off to their parents and Danny back to his flat. They then watched the trees burn up and protect the earth from the flare. Clara held the Doctor’s hand while the trees sparked and shimmered. _

_ “I’m glad I got to see this with you.” She said. _

_ “Me too. It’s a wonder isn’t it? How the earth has all of these protective measures...wonderful little planet.” _

* * *

 

“Look who’s finally back! I told you to get her here on time!” Martha playfully scolded.

“I’m sorry Dr. Jones, I hope you can forgive me.” He replied.

“Let’s get started on this appointment…” She laughed and led them to the medbay.

She checked the heartbeats, measured Clara’s belly and once more drew more vials of blood. 

Their daughter was growing fine and her heartbeats were perfect in rhythm and pace.

 

While they waited for the blood results, Clara and the Doctor sat and caught up with the Torchwood team.

“So how’s this new body in bed?” Jack asked Clara, winking at the Doctor as well.

“Jack, that’s enough!” The Doctor scolded.

While Clara replied with “11 out of 10.”

The Doctor shut his eyes in embarrassment as Jack held up his hand for a high five.

“Oh stop, it’s a compliment.” Clara said to the Doctor who was now pinching the bridge of his nose.

“See, I always wondered how he would be. I mean when I first met him, I could tell he’d be good, but with his next regeneration I wasn’t so sure…” Jack started. “This regeneration though...something about the Scottishness just does it for me…”

Clara laughed. It was always so fun talking to Jack; actually the entire Torchwood team. Being with the Doctor as travel companion placed you inside this bubble that not many had the privilege of experiencing. It also made you lonely; for awhile, Clara felt as though she had no one to talk to about her adventures or her frustrations. Danny didn’t really understand it when she spoke about what they did, but Martha, Mickey, Jack and even Gwen had experienced aliens and daleks and a whole other world.

“I’m just glad you two are finally together.” Gwen said. “If you guys had moped in hardly talking again, I would have had to knock some sense into you.”

“We didn’t mope!” Clara defended.

“No, you did.” Mickey agreed. “Martha, you coming?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Martha called back.

She quickly walked out from the medbay and joined the group. 

“I just had to run the tests...they should be done in a half hour.”

“Do you think anything’s wrong?” Clara worried.

“You and the baby are doing very well, but it doesn’t hurt to take some precautions.”

Clara nodded in agreement.

“So when are you planning on taking your maternity leave?” Martha asked.

“Well, we’re on holiday now. School starts back in early September and by that time I’ll be about 40 weeks. I’m thinking the end of October would be the best time.” Clara replied.

“How about the adventures? Are you being careful?”

“Yes. We’re not taking anymore crazy trips...mostly staying local; but you know how it is.”

“As long as you’re not pushing your limits and not purposely putting yourself in danger you should be fine.” Martha replied.

“Did you either of have a baby shower?” Clara asked both Gwen and Martha.

“I had one with Kai. It was definitely worth it, it got me and Rhys out of buying a lot of things.”

“Tish threw me a small one, but we enjoyed it and like Gwen said, it was worth it.”

“Great.” Clara sighed in disappointment. “Linda is insisting that I throw one and now I need to appease her.”

“You’ll survive.” the Doctor coaxed.

“Could you survive a party with Linda along with some of her friends?”

The Doctor frowned at the thought.

“Yeah, didn’t think so. I’ll just have to invite you two to keep me from committing murder.”

“And if you do commit murder, a shadowy government agency will cover it up.” Gwen smiled patting Clara’s hand.

“This is honestly one of the best friendships I’ve ever had.” Clara sighed.

 

A half hour later the blood result had come back. 

“These are some good results!” Martha exclaimed. “Your blood shows very minimal huon traces.”

“That’s good right?” Clara replied.

“It is. The baby is now pretty well developed to the point that she’s no longer expelling excess particles, meaning you’re not carrying the brunt of it.”

“What does it mean for my lifespan?”

“Unfortunately, we can’t be sure. Once you give birth we can test further if you’d like, but for now we have to keep at this.”

Clara sighed, but understood where Martha was coming from. She hoped that the huon particles would at least lengthen her lifespan a couple of extra years. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! So it's been a long while since my last update and I do want to apologize. When I originally stopped writing, I was in the middle of finals and starting my dissertation, not to mention I was also working full-time. After receiving my master's degree, my work gave me more responsibilities. I also went through an awful breakup with the guy I was pretty sure I wanted to marry...So yeah, life kind of beat me down, but now I'm back. I hope you all like this chapter and thank you for being so patient with me!

"So she still needs a name..." Clara said as she sat next to the Doctor, who read the ragged book in his hands.

"Can't we name her when we finally meet her?" He grumbled.

"Figures you'd be difficult. Why don't we narrow it down to three names and then let her decide." 

The Doctor sighed and closed his book.

"So what are the names you like most?" She asked.

"Susan; Susan's always been my favorite."

She placed a hand on his forearm and gave it a squeeze. She hadn't heard too much about Susan from him or his last incarnation, but she knew how important his granddaughter was to him.

"How about you, what are your favorite names?"

"Ellie after my mum, also Evelyn...I've always loved that name, or the name Elizabeth." She replied. 

"Those are lovely names.”

“Which one do you like best?”

“I like all of them. Why don’t we just choose your three as a first name and then use Susan as a middle name?”

“That sounds perfectly reasonable.”

“Being a parent means having to do a lot of reasoning.”

“Oi, are you comparing me to a child.”

“No. Although, you’re close in size to one.”

“Maybe vertically, but not horizontally.” She laughed in response.

Her belly had grown so much that she was certain she would no longer be able to fit through doors anymore. She still had three months remaining in this pregnancy meaning that she would no doubt grow more. She was lucky to only have found a few stretch marks on her skin, but she knew they would increase with the remaining months.

“So do you prefer Elizabeth Susan, Ellie Susan, or Evelyn Susan?” Clara spoke to her belly. 

She felt a few rolls, but they weren’t very conclusive.

“Which one does she like?” She asked the Doctor.

He placed his hands on her stomach and closed his eyes trying to link with his daughter.

“So…”

“She’s not too keen on the second one.” 

“Did she say that?”

“No, she only projected unhappiness with the second. She’s quite happy with the first or the last.”

“So then I guess that means we’ll have two names to choose from when we finally meet her.”

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stop by?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm sure Doctor. You'll be so bored, I probably will be too." She replied. "I have no idea why I let Linda talk me into having a baby shower."

"It's a pudding brain tradition." He teased.

“Ugh, I know. She wouldn’t even let me have any say in the invitations or decor...it’ll basically be her party, not mine.” She sighed.

“It’ll only be a couple of hours. Besides, Martha and Gwen will be there to keep you from strangling her.”

Clara gave a smile. "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Jack called about some rift activity."

"Right. Be safe and don't let Jack seduce you." She teased.

"No promises!" She heard Jack's voice in the background.

She laughed. "Thanks, Jack."

 

The Doctor dropped her off at the right time and right place, she groaned as she walked into the banquet hall Linda had rented out for the event. While the space was nicely decorated, she knew that most of the guests would be Linda’s acquaintances, with very few being her own friends. She half wished that the Doctor and the TARDIS had arrived after the event was over. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Gwen and Martha chatting by the catering table. 

“Hey, guys.” 

“Wow, don’t you sound cheerful!” Gwen teased.

“You must not have had the pleasure of meeting my step-monster yet.”

“Oh, she must not be that bad.” Gwen replied.

“Oh, but she is. She basically forced me out of any planning for this. I had to fight to invite you guys.”

“Okay, maybe she’s a little bad.”

“She’s also not stopped mentioning how fat I’ve gotten.” Clara groaned.  _ “Oh, Clara you should stay away from the pregnancy cravings, you look ready to pop.”  _ She mimicked.

“In her defense, she doesn’t know you’re carrying a half-alien baby.” Martha piped in.

Clara gave a chuckle. “But imagine seeing her reaction.”

“Oooh, speak of the devil!” Gwen muttered.

Clara turned and saw Linda walking in her direction.

“Oh Clara, there you are!” Linda greeted. “Don’t you look lovely, I’m glad you found a dress that’s so slimming.”

“Thank you, Linda, the place looks wonderful by the way.”

“Thank you, it was my pleasure throwing this for you.”

“It really means a lot. I’ve been so overwhelmed with everything I’m glad I had you on hand to help out.”

Linda gave a smile and pulled her away from Gwen and Martha, pushing her to mingle with the guests.

* * *

 

The TARDIS materialized in Cardiff. Jack and Mickey were waiting outside anticipating the Doctor’s arrival. 

“Nice of you to make it on time Doc. Mickey and I were sure you’d be at least a month late.”

“No, the TARDIS has been pretty on schedule lately. Probably because of Clara.”

“If I had known all it took was a petite brunette to get you here on time, I would have tried that sooner.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack’s teasing. 

“So what’s this strange rift activity you called about?” He asked changing the subject.

“Right, well we’ve been getting a slew of strange readings. We’ve been watching it closely, trying to see if anything has been affected or if anything has popped through, but there hasn’t been a single thing.” Mickey explained. 

“The only thing that’s been happening is that these readings have been increasing.”

The Doctor frowned and followed Mickey and Jack into the Torchwood headquarters. 

He arrived at the monitors and immediately saw that the readings were nearly off the chart. He pulled out the sonic, hoping it would help figure out the readings. 

 

Mickey and Jack left the Doctor to look into the readings. Both had experienced working with him before, and both remembered that he did not like his thought process being disrupted.

They let him look through all of the previous readings, let him scan them one by one. After a full hour had passed, both men decided to see if any breakthroughs had been made.

 

“Any guesses as to what it could be Doc?”

“I think it’s a message.”

“A message? Any idea who it’s from?”

The Doctor shook his head. “I’ll have to get a direct reading from the rift energy, maybe then I’ll get an answer.”

* * *

 

Clara finally took a seat after having greeted and spoken to every guest. 

“Rest up dear.” Gwen soothed as she pushed a plate of food to her.

“Thanks for saving me a plate. Although I’m sure if Linda sees me eating she’ll say something.”

“Who cares!” Martha replied. “You’re having a baby, it means your appetite and body are going to change. She can’t expect you to remain 7 stone forever.”

“I know. I swear theses hormones have me so wound up.”

“We’ve all been there.” Gwen assured. “I ended up nearly kicking Rhys out when I was pregnant with Kai.”

“Why?”

“He finished the packet of biscuits.”

Clara laughed, thankful that her hormonal outbreaks weren’t abnormal.

“I made Mickey sleep on the couch for nearly 2 weeks.” Martha shared. 

“I haven’t heard this story.” Gwen replied in amusement.

“I was in my last trimester and I was feeling majorly unattractive. Anyways, I planned this romantic little evening for Mickey and I, sort of like a last hurrah before the baby came.” Martha explained. “He ended up deciding to work late with Jack.”

“Oh no. I think I remember this fight!” Gwen interjected.

“I ended up accusing him of finding me too fat to love anymore. It turns out, he and jack were putting together the swing.”

“You walked in so angry the next day. I was sure she was going to shoot him.” Gwen laughed.

Clara joined in the laughter. “Thank you for the anecdotes. I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s affected by the hormones.”

“What are friends for?” 

“Very true. None of my other friends really understand what it’s like time travel and being in love with a thousand-year-old alien.”

“Well, we don’t what it’s like being in love with one either.” Gwen replied before glancing at Martha. “Well, at least I don’t.” 

“I don’t blame you. I’ve met Ten, he’s very charming.”

Gwen nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

The sonic whirred as it picked up the energy from the rift. Despite the energy coming into contact with the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor still couldn’t decrypt the message. 

“Still nothing?” Jack asked.

“Nothing. Perhaps the TARDIS will be able to reconfigure this message correctly.” He replied. “For some reason, I can’t understand the message.”

“Is the translation matrix on the fritz?”

“No, it works perfectly fine. But this message has been purposely altered. Someone doesn’t want us to figure it out.”

“I’m guessing we’re going to figure out?” Mickey asked.

“That’s Ricky!” He exclaimed. “I want you at the chalkboard, the TARDIS will have to unscramble the message one letter at a time.”

“What do you need me to do Doc?” Jack asked.

“You’ll be holding the communication matrix open.”

* * *

 

The shower was going by too slow for Clara’s liking. After having a few bites of food, Linda had pulled her away once again, to greet some late arrivals.  Clara plastered a smile on her face and hoped it was believable enough. As much as she needed the baby shower, she couldn’t wait to be back on the TARDIS with the Doctor.

“Clara, this is Michelle and Renee.” Linda introduced. “I work with Renee and Michelle.”

“It’s lovely to meet you. Thank you so much for coming.” Clara greeted.

“It’s lovely meeting you too.” Renee replied.

“Yes, so lovely to meet you, dear. Don’t you look amazing!”

“Oh thank you. Honestly, it’s getting a lot harder to feel attractive as I get bigger, but it’s all worth it in the end.”

“Stop, you look great!” Renee added.

Clara gave a smile. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get myself something to drink.”

Both women nodded as Clara tried not to make a run for it.

* * *

 

“First word is complete, Doctor.” Mickey called out.

“What’s it say?”

“Will.”

Jack frowned. “There’s definitely more, let’s continue.”

The Doctor fed the readings into the open communication matrix. The TARDIS groaned in annoyance, probably upset that her matrix was being kept open despite having no needed repairs.

“Next letter is Y...O...U.”

“You!” Mickey shouted.

“F...I...N...D.”

“Will You Find.” Mickey read aloud. “Keep going!”

“Just a little more, please.” the Doctor begged the TARDIS, gently patting the console.

The TARDIS groaned in response, but no longer put up a fight against Jack.

Jack gave a nod to the Doctor, letting him know he could continue.

He pointed the Sonic towards the matrix filling it with the message from the rift.

“Mickey are you ready?”

“Ready Doc!” He shouted back

“H...E...R...I...N...T....I...M...E.”

“Will You Find Her In Time.” Mickey read out the message.

“Someone must have been taken.” Jack concluded.

The TARDIS groaned once more.

“Wait, there’s more.”

He kept the sonic pointed at the matrix and fed the last part of the message.

“Y...A...N...A.”

“No!” Jack yelled.

Before even speaking, the Doctor pulled out his phone and dialed Clara. He heard several rings until it eventually went to voicemail.

“Jack, call Gwen. Mickey, call Martha.”

Both men nodded and pulled out their phones.

“Come on babe, pick up!” Mickey muttered. “Come on.”

“She’s not answering.” Jack said solemnly after trying to call Gwen.

“Neither is Martha.”

He felt his hearts stop. This couldn’t be possible, he was supposed to be gone. He’d made sure of it. 

* * *

 

Clara woke up in a grey room. The last thing she remembered was being at the baby shower talking to Martha and then waking up to this room. She couldn't make out a door inside of the cube, making her panic. 

“Hello?!” She called out. 

She heard silence in return.

“Martha? Gwen? Linda?”

She frantically looked around the room feeling the walls, trying to find a door out of here.

“Come on! Just let me out of here!” She cried.

“No need to cry!” She heard a voice.

She turned and saw a screen.

“Michelle? What happened?” She asked. “Listen, I’m trapped in this room and you need to help me out.”

Suddenly, she saw Michelle’s face give a sickeningly sweet smile.

“And now why would I want to do that?” Her voice had picked up a Scottish lilt.

“Please just let me out!”

“Oh no, no, no, my dear.” She purred. “You see, we have a very dear friend in common, and I’m counting on him to come to your rescue.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy! Yeah, I know I have been awful at updating, but after I finished my Master's dissertation, I ended wanting to take a break from writing (because that's all I did as a Master's student) then I ended up getting a real job and then life happened and I had to put a lot on the backburner before I could finally return. Also, I was hit with a really bad case of writer's block with this chapter hence the shortness of it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all love this new chapter!!

“Doctor, we’ll find her!” Jack promised. 

The Doctor didn’t respond. Instead, he continued racing around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. 

Mickey and Jack looked on in worry. While both had people they cared about, they knew that finding Clara was the top priority, especially because she was pregnant. The Doctor faced constant loss, and getting close to humans was risky, now that he had become close with Clara and was starting a family with her, losing her would be detrimental to the Time Lord.

“Mickey, grab the medical bag. We can’t be sure of what state he’s left.”

Mickey nodded and went to the medical bay. He silently prayed that Martha was safe, just like the Doctor, Martha and Evan were his life. Losing one would wreck his life.

 

The TARDIS landed in Brighton, where the baby shower was being held. They arrived to a confused group of women and easily made out Gwen and Martha who were tending to some women.

“Jack!” Gwen called out, noticing the trio had arrived.

“Thank god you’re okay! He sighed, giving her a hug. “What happened?”

“Some sort of knock out gas was used. When we woke up, Clara was gone.” Martha responded.

“Do we have any idea who did this?” Gwen asked.

Jack and Mickey glanced at each other, both were especially worried for Martha. What she had endured in the year that never was, was different to everyone else. She was all alone, an entire planet against. She saw the despair that the Master had brought, and it had scarred her forever. To this day, she still had nightmares and PTSD.

“It was the Master.” The Doctor replied somberly.

Martha felt nauseous. She thought it had all been over, but clearly, she was wrong.

“What are we going to do?” Gwen asked. “What’s the plan?”

“We find Clara and we get rid of the Master once and for all!” Martha ordered.

“Babe…” Mickey Implored.

“No! I know he was your friend Doctor, but he’s messed with our lives too much!” Martha snapped. “My family still has post-traumatic stress; I can still smell the burning flesh and when I close my eyes I can still see the dead he left. I won’t let it happen again, not to my family, not to my team and not to you and Clara!”

“Martha’s right.” The Doctor agreed, surprising everyone.

“Doctor, this isn’t like you.” Mickey tried reasoning.

“To hell with that! Don’t you remember what the Master did to you, Jack? How many times he made you die?” He shouted. “No more! As long as the Master is alive, no one on planet earth is safe.”

Jack nodded. “We’ll have to come up with a tactical plan. Knowing the Master, he’s already five steps ahead of us.”

“Gwen and I can start on that.” Mickey volunteered.

“Martha, I’m assuming you’ve already given everyone a quick check?”

Martha nodded. “Surprisingly, he didn’t use any sort of known toxin. I’ll take sample though of food and clothing just to be sure.”

“Thank you, Martha.”

“We’ll find her Doctor. He won’t win, we won’t let him. I’ll gladly walk through fires again to get rid of him.”

“Someone’s going to have to let her dad and stepmother know.” Jack reminded.

“I’ll do that, I am responsible after all.” The Doctor replied.

“I’ll tag along, just in case.”

 

Clara tried to keep the panic within her to a minimum. The stress probably wasn’t good for the baby and it definitely would not get her out of this situation. No, she’d have to remain vigilant and be tactile in order to escape. 

She glanced around the room, and while it seemed to have no visible doors or windows, there had to be some sort of entrance in order for her to be inside of the room. There were probably cameras as well to track her movement. Michelle mentioned she intended for the Doctor to find her, she never mentioned whether she wanted her alive or dead, but she assumed she’d be kept alive for as long as possible. Perhaps she wanted the baby; maybe she knew that her parentage wasn’t fully human and wanted to take her for experiments.

She feared for her daughter’s life, but she knew in order to save her child and herself, she would need to have an escape plan.

She began at the corner of the room and leaned up against the wall, feeling for any give or any cracks. This would take some time, as she had to be subtle. When Michelle left her, she was panicking and in tears, it was better to let her think that she still felt this way, otherwise she’d be signing her own death certificate.

 

“Where the hell is my daughter?!” Dave Oswald bellowed. 

“We’re working on that, but we’ll find her.” Jack assured. 

“And what, you’ll find her by yourself? We need to call the police!”

“The police won’t be of any help.” The Doctor replied.

“You, shut up! You said you’d keep my daughter safe and she’s been kidnapped because of you! And now you won’t even call the police!”

“I know this is a difficult situation, but you have to trust us.” Jack tried again. 

Dave and Linda scoffed at Jack, after all, he was a complete stranger to them.

“Doc, I think you need to tell them.” He muttered.

“Clara and I wanted to do it together…”

“I know, but this situation calls for it.”

“Put the phone down!” the Doctor ordered.

Dave looked up at frowned.

“Mr. Oswald, Clara and I were planning on doing this together, but obviously I’ll need to do this on my own.” He began. “The reason why is because the person who’s taken Clara is alien.”

Dave Oswald scoffed. “You really expect me to believe that? Why would an alien take my daughter, a human teacher?”

“Because of me. I wasn’t lying when I said Clara was taken because of me. I’m a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I possess a binary vascular system and the ability to regenerate. Clara has been accompanying me for a few years in our travels.”

Dave and Linda were unmoved. Both unable to accept such an outlandish story.

“You’ve met me before when I had a different face.” He continued. “Christmas dinner.”

Dave’s eyes widened. 

“Dave, you can’t believe this man. He’s crazy!”

“You don’t have to believe me. It’s not easy for humans to understand the vastness that this universe holds, but you must trust me when I say that I’m the only one who’ll be able to save her.”

“Do it, John. If you can save my girl and my grandchild, then please do it.”

“Dave, are you really going to let some madman convince you that he’s alien?!” 

“What other choice do we have, Linda?” He sighed. “The police won’t be able to do anything unless she’d been missing for 48 hours and once they get involved, they’d probably take John as a suspect…”

“You’re doing the right thing, Mr. Oswald. My team and the Doctor will find her!” Jack insisted.

“Doctor? Doctor who?” Dave questioned before realizing. “You. Your name’s not really John, is it?”

“No, but I promise that when I find Clara and she’s safe, we can discuss everything.”

 

A slot in the door opened up and a meal tray was pushed through. Clara eyed the meal suspiciously. While her fear had removed all of the hunger she knew was there, she also knew she’d spent three hours without food or drink.  

“Can’t have you and this baby going hungry.” Michelle’s voice spoke. “Go on, I would never poison such an important creation.”

“Is that what you want? You want my baby?!”

Michelle cackled. “Why else would I want with some puny human?”

“What are you? Who are you?”

“Someone who knows what that baby growing inside of you is and what it can bring me.” She replied callously before sliding the slot closed. 

Clara sniffed at the water before taking a tiny sip. She wasn’t sure when she’d receive another meal or water so it would be best to conserve it.

_ Someone who knows what that baby growing inside of you is and what it can bring me _

Her kidnap alone specified that Michelle wasn’t human. Or at least if she was, she was working for an alien villain, hell-bent on accessing hybrid human-time lord DNA.

She felt the kicks from her daughter almost as if she were assuring her that she was on the right path.

“We’ll figure it out, my love.” She whispered as she held her bump.

 

She spent the next few hours taking small sips of water and bites of food without feeling adverse effects. When she was first taken, she was almost sure that she would be given a paralytic or sleep-inducing drug to keep her from struggling, but it turned out to be the opposite. In the meanwhile, she continued her search for a crack or gap in the room to free her. It was wishful thinking, as she’d already tried to find a way out once before, but she wouldn’t stop until her and her daughter were safe.

 

“We should call UNIT,” Martha suggested. “They’ll have more resources than Torchwood and I still have connections there.”

Jack nodded in agreement. “Martha’s right Doc, they have a bigger team that can be allocated to help us.”

The Doctor was silent in his anger but agreed with Martha and Jack. Despite his constant disagreements with Kate and UNIT, he knew that they were a necessary resource and that they would help protect his child and Clara in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's shorter than what I usually write, but I wanted to get this but first, before I go into any further plot points of the story. Hopefully, I'll have a new chapter within a week or two. Now that I'm working and have other obligations, I obviously need to prioritize those before anything else. Thanks to all who have stuck with me and this story despite my long absence!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little filler chapter before we get to the good stuff. I really wanted a little bit of a flashback/character study of Martha; she's my favorite companion on Doctor Who, and because we're dealing with the Master, I'm sure it would bring back some horrible memories for her.

Mickey Smith was worried for his wife. While she carried herself as strong and persistent even in the face of stress and danger, he could see in her eyes that she was fragile, having never fully recovered from the year that never was. When they had first started dating, they immediately shared about their previous adventures with the Doctor, but she had kept the year a secret from him until she woke him with her screams, the first time he had spent the night.

 

**_Flashback:_ **

_ “Martha, Martha. Wake up!” He shook his girlfriend awake. _

_ “Doctor, help me!” She screamed as she woke up. _

_ Mickey held her close and soothed her as she caught her breath. _

_ “What was that babe?” _

_ “Nothing.” She began. _

_ “You can tell me anything, you know that.” He assured you. “Martha, I love you and no matter what you tell me, it won’t change that.” _

_ “You remember when we were telling each other about our travels with the Doctor.” She asked, feeling his nod to her question. “I didn’t tell you everything. Jack, the Doctor and I, we ended up at the end of the universe. And there was this professor called Yana and he had a fob watch just like the Doctor did. He was a time lord too, but he wasn’t good.” _

_ “What happened?” _

_ “You remember Saxon?” _

_ “The MP running for Prime Minister?” _

_ She nodded. “He was really the Master. He won the election, he unleashed the Toclafane, these monstrous hybrids that were hell-bent on killing and destroying. He held my family hostage along with Jack and the Doctor. I spent an entire year traveling around the earth on my own. I watched cities burning, I witnessed executions…” _

_ She was now shaking in his arms, sobbing from the memories still fresh in her mind. _

_ “Most days, I’m fine. Perfect even. But there are days where the nightmares come back. I feel awful, ‘cause the Doctor, my family, and Jack went through way worse than I did, but…” _

_ That night, Martha told him every last detail of the year that never was. From telling the story of the Doctor, the people she’d met, to the close calls she’d had. _

_ “I was in Japan before it burned. Word had gotten out that I was there and the Toclafane along with the Master’s lackeys were looking for me. I was captured and sent to a labor camp. We were starved and beaten and so many other terrible things...that’s what I dreamed of tonight. And no matter how hard I try, I can’t get it out of my head.” _

_ “I don’t think it ever will leave. But despite it, you’ve become even stronger and kinder. What happened to you, would’ve broken anyone else, that’s why the Doctor chose you.” _

_ “I just want these nightmares to end. I hate waking up terrified like I’m back there again.” _

_ “Well, you’ve got me now and like I said no matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you.” _

_ “That’s not what you said.” _

_ “Hmmm?” _

_ “You never said that.” _

_ “I’m pretty sure I did.”  _

_ “No. You said you love me.” _

_ “Are you sure?” He teased. _

_ She smiled. _

_ “Mickey Smith, do you love me?” _

_ “Yeah. So what if I do?” _

_ She smiled and kissed him tenderly. _

 

“She’s not doing good, is she?” Jack asked Mickey.

Mickey nodded. “She still has nightmares. Terrible ones.”

“Maybe we should send her home. I’m sure the Doctor would agree.”

“No. She would never accept it. And the Doctor wouldn’t think of going against her wishes.”

The team was now at Torchwood, gathering intel and attempting to create a plan that would thwart the Master. Jack had contacted UNIT and their London team was scouting possible locations of where Clara could be.

Martha was in the weapons vault, loading ammunition into sidearms. She didn’t notice the Doctor walking in, too angry to see the worry in his eyes.

He knew that Martha had endured a great deal of pain during the year, but he never truly saw how it changed her. Now here she was, in front of him with guns.

“Martha…”

She looked up and saw him.

“I know bullets won’t kill him and he’ll regenerate. But these are mainly a distraction. These bullets aren’t even lethal, they have a mechanism that traps the person being shot.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t, please don’t say you’re sorry.”

“I need to. What I put you through that year…”

“Was needed. And I’d do it again.” She replied. “I’m fine Doctor and I want to help find Clara, just as much as you do.”

“But it’s not your job, not anymore.”

“During the year, I delivered a baby. It was in Japan when I was in the labor camp. It was in the dead of night and we had to keep quiet. The guards didn’t know she was pregnant and we sure as hell didn’t want them to find out. I helped deliver a healthy little boy, he didn’t cry, almost as if he knew what was happening. And then two days later, Japan was burning and I was already gone on my next adventure.” She explained.

“You never told me that.”

“There are many things I haven’t told you, Doctor.” She replied. “Anyways, I told myself that I wouldn’t ever let the same thing happen again.”

“Very well. But you’ll tell me if you can’t handle it won’t you?”

She nodded, knowing that it wouldn’t be an option for her.

* * *

 

The small cot was barely comfortable and could barely fit her and her bump, but Clara Oswald was tired. She’d lost track of the time and with no windows, she couldn’t tell if it was night or day. She had tried counting out the hours, but it was difficult to truly know what time she’d arrived, due to the fact that she had been passed out. 

She still felt kicks and rolls every so often, her unborn daughter feeling the stress from her mother. She didn’t know how much more this she could take. Her stress levels were rising, which she knew wasn’t healthy for her or the baby. 

 

The next morning, or what she assumed was the next morning, she awoke to find the door opened. 

This was a trap.

Clara knew it as soon as she saw it. Michelle was planning something, perhaps something dangerous, but Clara’s curiosity and hope for escape drowned out any logical thought.

She exited the white room and walked along the dimly lit corridor. There wasn’t a door in sight as she continued to walk down. 

“Like a lamb to the slaughter.” She heard Michelle’s sinister voice over a loudspeaker.

She jerked her head to find the CCTV cameras, she knew were watching her.

“I know you’re watching me. You may think you’re so clever, but you’ve never met me.” Clara shouted. “You better pray that my friends find me because I know they’ll show you mercy. Me on the other hand, I won’t be so kind.”

She heard her laugh, only furthering the growth in her rage. She’d never in the past thought of causing bodily harm to another, but Michelle had lit a flame of rage within her. 

“Humans, you’re all so self-absorbed. Someone should really rid you that problem.”

“Is that what you’re trying to do then? Trying to help humans?”

“Oh no dear, that’s the Doctors job. Think of me as someone who truly sees what humanity is and can rid of all of its disgusting traits.”

_ ‘So she knows who the Doctor is. She also mentioned humans, so definitely alien.’  _ Clara thought.

“Then what do you want with a human child?”

“I know that child is not fully human. And what it will bring.”

The corridor was now pitch black. Michelle was playing her game, trying to make her crazy. But this wouldn’t break her. She walked faster along the corridor feeling the walls for any crevice or crack of a door. Of course, she felt no doors. This was another maze, set to drive her insane. She reluctantly found her way back to the white room and sat on the cot, contemplating her escape.

* * *

 

“Do you think the Master’s taken her off planet?” Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head. “No, if he did I would have felt it.”

“Felt?”

“My daughter is half Galiffreyan, meaning she has some telepathic capabilities. It’s not fully developed as she’s still in the womb, but I can feel that she’s still on earth, still in England too.”

“Well, that’s one positive.”

The Doctor shrugged. For the first time in ages, he felt helpless. He always had a solution or some semblance of a plan, but the Master had hit him where it truly hurts. He knew why he was doing this, the mythos of Gallifrey spoke of the Hybrid; a creature that would destroy time itself. He’d never believed in the mythos, but many on Gallifrey did, especially the zealots. 

This was his fault. If he had protected her a little bit more, she’d be safe. If he ended his travels with her before he regenerated, this would never have happened. But then he wouldn’t have a second chance at fatherhood and he wouldn’t have the bit of happiness having Clara around brought him. 


End file.
